


Бриллиантовые дороги

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Le Dobermann, Leverage, The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detective Noir, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Опалового дела" - АУ! Модерн, противостояние Черного Отряда и Взятых на современный манер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бриллиантовые дороги

**Author's Note:**

> Творческие идеи и тотальный бетинг с помощью бензопилы "Дружба" осуществляла Непальская Домохозяйка.

Роли исполняли:

Агентство "Блэк компани"

Костоправ (Алекс Кроукер) – общее руководство   
Леди (София Кропачек, Доротея Сен-Жак) – мошенница  
Антония «Тоня» П. Фиск (Душечка) – взлом и проникновение   
Ильмо, старый сержант – силовая поддержка   
Сайлент (Молчун) – хакер   
Ворон (Ричард Рейвен) – силовая поддержка, бывший директор банка «Корвус» 

Гоблин и Одноглазый в роли самих себя, пожилые мошенники на покое, но отнюдь не в завязке  
Мопс Жабодав в роли Пса Жабодава

М!Перо и Ж!Странник Джорни – хакерство, мошенничество, взлом и проникновение   
Ведьмак и Масло (Отто) – бывшие кореша Ильмо по Легиону 

Микаэлла / Шелли «Шепот» Уиспер – женщина-коп, участвовавшая в поимке Властелина 

 

Взятые/Павшие   
Властелин ака Доминатор - Доминик Янна

Душелов / Соул Кэтчер / Вера Сен-Жак – бывшая шпионка и диверсант, организатор, влюблена в Доминатора   
Костоглод – боец-маньяк Тимоти Боунз  
Меняющий облик / Ким Кьет / Шейла – кодой, снайпер, хакер  
Ревун /Хаулер – пироманьяк и насильник

Некки-Висельник – владелец бара «Трэки»

Могаба и нары – шайка черных отморозков, заключивших союз с Павшими 

 

Прочие личности

Марвин Шед – адвокат, помогающий Блэк Компани  
Мелфорд С. Боманц – судья, выносивший приговор банде Доминатора   
Бесанд Хоббс – начальник тюрьмы Барроулэнд. 

 

Горят над нами, горят,  
Помрачая рассудок,  
Бриллиантовые дороги  
В темное время суток.

«Нау» 

 

«В те дни Черный Отряд базировался в городе Опале, столице республики Сан-Лоренцо, был на службе у самих себя и завербовал многообещающего новичка...»  
Допечатав очередной отрывок Анналов, я оторвал взгляд от экрана ноутбука и глянул, чем полезным на благо Отряда занят упомянутый новичок.  
Ворон с Ильмо с удобствами расположились на причале, изображая рыбаков, а на самом деле предаваясь блаженному ничегонеделанью. Все нынешнее утро Ильмо, вспомнив сержантские навыки, старательно муштровал новобранца. Сначала с боевыми кличами коммандос они носились по пляжу и близлежащей рощице, норовя прикончить друг друга. Следом, кусая безрогих лосей за пятки, упругим мячиком носился всеобщий любимец, толстый нахальный мопс по кличке Пес Жабодав. Именовать его полагалось именно так – Пес Жабодав. Иначе псина обижалась и изощренно мстила.  
Потом Ильмо откатил замаскированную дверь в бункер времен Второй мировой под бунгало. Они с Вороном спустились в подземелья и битых три часа занимались там уж не знаю чем. Вылезли чрезвычайно довольные собой, забрали из кладовки рыболовные снасти и уселись на пристани.  
Нынешней дисклокацией Отряда было расположенное на окраине Опала живописное бунгало, выстроенное в стиле «Тут был Хемингуэй». Домишко принадлежал давним дружбанам и консультантам Отряда, дуэту старых жуликов на покое, но отнюдь не в завязке – Гоблину и Одноглазому.  
Гоблин – малорослый толстяк с физиономией, как у суринамской большеротой лягушки и пристрастием к гавайкам вырвиглазных оттенков. Вкупе с молодыми да ранними членами Отряда Сайлентом и Тоней он сейчас ошивался в соседней с Сан-Лоренцо Италии, проворачивая очередную аферу во имя защиты идеалов добра и справедливости. Его верный напарник, спутник жизни, собрат по разуму и партнер по мошенничествам Одноглазый, высокий тощий негр преклонных годов, торчал на веранде второго этажа, азартно рубясь по Сети в «Битву за Средиземье».  
На старости лет у Одноглазого совсем поехала крыша. Он вообразил себя черной реинкарнацией Гэндальфа. Благо остроконечная шляпа у него уже имелась. Сколько его знаю – то есть как минимум два десятилетия – он неразлучен с этим чудовищным мятым шляпоколом. И ест в нем, и спит, и занимается личной жизнью. Расстаться со шляпой Одноглазый соглашался только в случае действительно глобального дельца, требующего радикальных перемен внешности. Без шляпы он превращался в унылого старого пердуна, лысого как колено.  
Изначально мы намеревались попросить у Одноглазого и Гоблина только временного убежища. На пару недель или месяцев. Смотря как карта ляжет и с каким азартом будут рыть землю в поисках неуловимого Отряда те, кого мы обошли на поворотах.  
Карта легла чрезвычайно удачно. Из рискованной игры против Берта «Хромого» Лимпера, насквозь коррумпированного шефа президентской охраны Сан-Лоренцо, и заглянувших на огонек террористов из ИГИЛ мы вышли победителями и с немалой прибылью. Однако атмосфера Опала была такой умиротворяющей и расслабляющей, что никому не хотелось паковать вещички и тащиться через океан на постоянную базу в заснеженном и дождливом Портленде, штат Орегон.   
Вот так и получилось, что частное детективное агентство «Блэк Компани» уже почти год содержало импровизированный филиал в благословенном Опале. Сфера нашей деятельности ничуть не изменилась. Мы расследовали дела, перед которыми пасовала полиция, защищали невинно обвиненных и украдкой грабили богатых, дабы пожертвовать добытое бедным. Адриатическое море сияло под ярким солнцем, яхты под белыми парусами сновали туда-сюда, жизнь была прекрасна.  
Я отхлебнул кампари со льдом и прикинул, высоки ли мои шансы уговорить Леди нынче вечерком куртуазно прошвырнуться по историческому центру Опала. И без помощи калькулятора выходило, что очень даже высоки.  
В сладкие грезы настойчиво ворвался цокот каблучков по рассохшимся доскам. Предмет моих мечтаний явился во плоти – синие очи, черные локоны, воплощенное изящество и грация, упакованные в бордовый дорожный костюм от «Гуччи». Мне не понравилось выражение ее лица. Оно было слишком серьезным.  
– Алекс, – с порога начала она.  
И интонация тоже.  
– Алекс, мне срочно нужно уехать. Самолет через полтора часа.  
Вообще-то Алекс Кроукер и впрямь мое настоящее имя. Команда и близкие друзья обычно кличут меня Костоправом. В память о временах, когда старина Алекс был гораздо моложе, изрядно симпатичнее и невиннее, и не за страх, а за совесть вкалывал хирургом в военно-полевом госпитале. С той поры много воды утекло, а прозвище прилипло и осталось.  
– А можно узнать, с чего вдруг такая спешка? – лениво спросил я. – Что, неужто прошлое лезет из могилы?  
Леди у нас мошенница-профи в завязке. Некогда она входила в международную банду, лихо потрошившую частные собрания и общественные музеи. Взбешенный Интерпол шел по их следам, я волей случая оказался среди загонщиков. Столкнувшись лицом к лицу с преследуемой, я, каюсь, пал жертвой женских чар и не сумел отправить ее за решетку – но, впрочем, и сама Леди, проявив свойственную ей разумность, сделала все, чтобы туда не попасть. Она сдала подельников в руки закона и воспользовалась пресловутой «программой защиты свидетелей». Скажу для неверующих: эта программа и в самом деле работает. Леди получила новое имя, новую биографию и новый шанс на счастье. А вот с ее бывшими подельниками вышло куда хуже. Часть из них отстреляли поодиночке – ребята были злые, крутые и отчаянные по самое не могу. Парочке второстепенных персонажей удалось скрыться, и о них с той поры не поступало ни новостей, ни даже слухов. Вполне вероятно, что нынче они и в живых-то не числились. А вот сердечного дружка Госпожи, главаря шайки, носившего претенциозное погоняло Доминатор, упекли за решетку – что удивительно: из всех известных мне плохих парней этот был, пожалуй, худшим. Странно, что он сдался живым. Сейчас он влачит свои невеселые деньки в уединенном исправительном заведении под названием Барроулэнд. И пребудет там до конца дней своих.  
– О нет, – решительно мотнула головой Леди. – Прошлое в прошлом, Костоправ. Это... это кое-что семейное.  
Еще полгода назад подобное заявление меня бы сильно удивило. Да что там – я бы изрядно напрягся. Потому что, насколько я знал, семьи у Леди не было. Совсем. А хоть бы даже и была, ну какие могут быть «дела семейные» у человека, сменившего личность по «программе защиты свидетелей»? Навестить в Мичигане тетушку Салли, которая вот уж пять лет как считает тебя покойницей? Но, как видно, море, солнце и воздух Сан-Лоренцо сыграли со мной злую шутку. Я расслабился. «Плакал наш ужин в «Садах Опала», – вот и все, о чем я в тот миг подумал.  
– А я-то рассчитывал на прекрасный вечер, – пробормотал я для порядку. Но тут же дал задний ход, едва завидев упрямую складочку на лбу моей Леди. – Впрочем, надо – значит надо. Отвезти тебя в аэропорт? Может, помочь с багажом?  
– Шутишь? Такси я уже вызвала. Всего багажа – одна спортивная сумка. Я на пару дней. Туда и сразу обратно.  
– Ах вот как. Ну значит, наш ужин при свечах откладывается совсем ненадолго. В какие края, если не секрет?  
– Не секрет. В Сиэтл, – рассеянно ответила Леди. – Костоправ, мне просто нужно кое с кем повидаться и кое-что подписать. Скучная, но необходимая деловая встреча.  
– Так давай прокатимся вместе, – предложил я, заранее смиряясь с тем, что она наверняка ответит отказом. – Клянусь не лезть в семейные разборки. Просто поотсвечиваю рядом на случай, если дело дойдет до поножовщины и швыряния стульями.  
– Вам, мальчишкам, лишь бы погеройствовать, – ослепительно улыбнулась она, и старый добрый Костоправ в очередной раз превратился в подтаявшее желе. – Но я уже большая девочка и могу постоять за себя. Вы даже соскучиться не успеете, как я снова буду здесь. Она явно думала о чем-то куда более важном, нежели ужин при свечах со старым добрым Костоправом. Но даже это не заставило меня насторожиться. Я расслабился. И поплатился за это.  
Мы все поплатились.

***

Прошло два дня. И три. Потом целых пять тихих, долгих, солнечных, убаюкивающе спокойных дней. В первый же день был звонок от Леди с той стороны Атлантики, мол, долетела, устала как собака, по пути попали в болтанку, в Сиэтле дождь. Она вышла на связь сразу из аэропорта Ситаки – фоном ее голосу служили объявления диктора о прилетах и отлетах, да невнятный шум толпы. Больше от нее весточек не было. Ни звонков, ни смс, ни сообщений на мэйлер. Похоже, семейная встреча оказалась куда увлекательнее, чем она предполагала.  
Я не встревожился. Черт меня подери, я не встревожился даже тогда. Она же большая девочка, помнил я. Она сможет за себя постоять.  
Из итальянского вояжа вернулись Гоблин, Сайлент и Тоня. Привезли магнитики с Пизанской башней и кругленькую сумму на счет компании.  
К вечеру пятого дня мой айфон мелодично заблынькал. На экране высветилось имя.  
Со мной желал пообщаться Марвин «Каштан» Шед.  
Мистер Шед был нашим адвокатом. Когда-то агентство спасло его бизнес от полного краха, а его самого – от рискованного брака с предприимчивой и охочей до чужих денег дамочкой. Марвин оказался не чужд благодарности. Он всегда протягивал руку помощи, когда нам или нашим клиентам требовался ушлый и честный законник. Со временем у нас с ним сложились почти дружеские отношения – вплоть до того, что за стаканчиком виски я мог, не чинясь, называть его Каштаном, а он меня, соответственно, Костоправом. «Каштаном» Марвина Шеда прозвали за общую округлость фигуры и за цвет волос (будем честны, аккуратно подкрашенных).  
Судя по номеру, «Каштан» Шед звонил мне из Сиэтла, и интонации его голоса мигом согнали с меня дремоту.  
– Алекс, доброго времени. Надеюсь, ты не спишь? Как я понимаю, вы где-то в Европе.  
– Разница во времени плюс девять часов, но мы еще не спим. Да, мы в Европе. В Сан-Лоренцо. Такой курорт.  
– Рад за вас, – сухо сказал Марвин Шед. – У меня дурные новости, Алекс. Это касается мисс Сен-Жак.  
Я чуть было не переспросил, кто это такая, но вовремя спохватился, вспомнив одно из многочисленных фальшивых имен Леди. Доротея Сен-Жак. Звучало оно так по-дурацки, что вполне могло быть настоящим.  
Господи, что?! Автокатастрофа? Внезапная болезнь? Какого черта Марв так официален?!  
– Слушаю! – проорал я в трубку.  
– У мисс Сен-Жак неприятности. Она просит вас срочно приехать. Не в Портленд, в Сиэтл.  
– Проклятье, Марвин, если она просит, то какого дьявола она делает это через тебя?!  
– Не кричи, Алекс, я прекрасно тебя слышу. Мисс Сен-Жак находится в окружном федеральном управлении Сиэтла. Если быть точным – в федеральном госпитале. Под охраной. Ей разрешили сделать один звонок. Она позвонила мне.  
В госпитале. О боже, в госпитале!..  
– Ты слушаешь, Костоправ?  
– Что с ней? Она... жива?  
– Жива. Ее жизнь вне опасности. Но... А, черт. В вашем Опале что, до сих пор Интернет не провели? Или вы там совсем слились с природой? Да почитай ты вчерашние новости. Прямо на первой полосе, по запросу «Барроулэнд». И живо волочите сюда свои задницы. Я тут торможу федералов, как могу, но долго мне не продержаться. Остальное – не телефонный разговор.  
– Вылетаем первым же рейсом, – прохрипел я в трубку. – Спасибо, Шед. Спасибо, дружище. Держитесь там. Передай мисс Сен-Жак... в общем, передай Дороти, кавалерия спешит на помощь.  
Я ткнул красный значок завершения разговора. Промахнулся. Ткнул еще раз. Шваркнул айфоном об пол. Твою мать! Леди в госпитале. В тюремном госпитале. За решеткой! Как? Почему? Слабая, совсем крохотная надежда еще теплилась в расчете на какую-нибудь чепуху, вроде превышения допустимой самообороны или случайного попадания в гангстерскую разборку. Эта надежда улетучилась, стоило мне подобрать айфон с треснувшим стеклом и набрать в Гугле «Барроулэнд».  
– Ильмо! – во всю глотку рявкнул я. – Отряд! Общий сбор!  
Раздался дружный топот. Ворон и Сайлент едва не столкнулись плечами в дверях, а загоравшая во дворе Тоня для быстроты просто-напросто перемахнула через низкий подоконник. Гоблин и Одноглазый приковыляли последними, на правах старших тут же плюхнувшись задницами на единственный диванчик в комнате.  
Я оглядел свое маленькое воинство, боевитую и слаженную корпорацию «Блэк компани». Ильмо, бывший сержант Иностранного легиона и ветеран всех горячих точек. Наши мускулы и ударная сила, мой лучший друг. Сумрачный красавчик Ворон, некогда президент процветающего банка, решивший, что борьба за справедливость намного интереснее биржевых котировок. Сайлент, то бишь Молчун, прозванный так за склонность неумеренно трепаться. Чинук по крови, виртуоз общения с компьютерами и Серебряный Серфер призрачной виртуальной реальности. Симпатичная и языкатая блондинка Тоня П. Фиск, Душечка, девушка трудной судьбы и бывшая уличная воровка. Люди, волей случая собравшиеся под рваное знамя Черного Отряда. Они вопросительно смотрели на меня, ожидая пояснений: по какой причине старина Костоправ вдруг начал блажить, как резаный.  
И я им объяснил.  
Добирались мы с непредвиденными задержками и пересадками. Над Атлантикой угодили в шторм, над центральными штатами нарезали круги два урагана, в Ситаке случилась забастовка диспетчеров. Марвин Шед появился в номере «Хилтона» на Дакота-стрит, едва мы успели уронить чемоданы в углы, а задницы – в кресла.  
– Четыре дня тому в пенитенциарном заведении Барроулэнд, – без предисловий начал Каштан, мрачный и собранный, как никогда, – случилось чрезвычайное происшествие. Что такое Барроулэнд – вы знаете: тюрьма для особо опасных преступников. Уровень безопасности – высочайший. Насколько мне известно, побегов оттуда не случалось. До недавнего времени. В новостях об этом пока не говорят, но мне удалось вытрясти из федералов кой-какую закрытую информацию в рамках дела моей подзащитной, мисс Сен-Жак. Так вот. Из Барроулэнда бежал Доминик Янна по прозвищу Доминатор.  
– Так ведь это же... – потрясенно начала Душечка.  
– Грабитель-виртуоз международного размаха, разыскивался в Старом и Новом Свете. Отличался поразительным умением планировать и осуществлять операции без капли крови, но под финал карьеры пошел вразнос. Валил охранников, копов и случайных свидетелей налево и направо. Лет шесть или семь тому взят живым в ходе спецоперации SWAT Сан-Франциско, осужден на три пожизненных, – единым махом выложил Сайлент, достойный конкурент Гугля.  
– Он самый, – мистер Шед кивком поблагодарил Сайлента за ёмкую и краткую презентацию. – Помимо Янны, в Барроулэнде отбывал пожизненное некий Тимоти Боунз, он же Костоглод. Осужден как военный преступник за зверства в Косово, где проходил службу в звании сержанта, на должности командира взвода. На той войне ангелов не было в принципе, но Боунз, если судить по материалам дела, даже по косовским меркам отличился запредельной жестокостью. В Барроулэнде свел близкое знакомство с Янной и, по всей вероятности, личностью последнего сильно впечатлился – был у Доминатора чем-то вроде личного телохранителя. По настоянию адвокатов, Янне и Боунзу разрешались часовые прогулки во внутреннем дворе тюрьмы. Во время одной из прогулок...так, сейчас...  
Марвин Шед зашелестел страничками блокнота.  
– Грузовик-мусоровоз с бульдозерным ножом и усиленным кузовом снес тройные ворота, ведущие во внутренний двор тюрьмы Барроулэнд. Находящиеся в стальном кузове грузовика люди через специально прорезанные бойницы открыли шквальный огонь из автоматического оружия и в течение нескольких минут фактически полностью подавили сопротивление тюремной охраны. После чего во двор тюрьмы въехали три джипа «рэнджровер» с форсированными движками и установленными на турелях пехотными пулеметами М249 SAW. Янна, Боунз и стрелки из мусоровоза погрузились в «рэнджи» и ушли в отрыв, а грузовик исключительно грамотно подорвали напоследок в воротах, затруднив тем самым преследование охране Барроулэнда. На перехват нападавшим были подняты по тревоге полицейские вертолеты федерального управления Сиэтла и ближайшие к месту событий патрульные экипажи. К сожалению, погоня вылилась в полный разгром сил правопорядка: патрульные машины были расстреляны из пулеметов практически в упор, а один из вертолетов получил в двигатель ракету ПЗРК «Стингер»...  
– Ох ничего себе... – пробормотал Ильмо.  
– ...после чего две оставшихся вертушки почли за благо прекратить преследование. Напавшие скрылись. Возможно, в ходе перестрелки кто-то из них был ранен или убит, но даже если так, никаких трофеев полиции не досталось – всех своих преступники забрали с собой. Теперь главное.  
Марвин сделал многозначительную театральную паузу – вероятно, увлекся и вообразил себя выступающим перед присяжными в суде. Я нежно люблю Каштана Шеда, но в тот момент мне страсть как хотелось двинуть ему в зубы.  
– Вечером того же дня, – продолжал Шед, – на окраине Лестера туристическая группа обнаружила брошенный джип «бронко» со следами пуль, а в нем – тяжело раненую женщину в армейском камуфляже и без сознания. Туристы попытались оказать ей первую помощь и вызвали 911. Даму перевезли в больницу Лестера. В бедре у нее сидела пуля калибра .41, а в крови, как показал анализ, плескалась изрядная доза метадона. Также при даме было обнаружено водительское удостоверение на имя Доротеи Сен-Жак. Придя в сознание, мисс Сен-Жак заявила местным копам, якобы попала в аварию. Судя по рапортам полиции и отчетам врача, в этот миг она слабо осознавала происходящее. К этому моменту вокруг Лестера уже вовсю метались вертушки с прожекторами и поисковые бригады. Мисс Сен-Жак перевезли в Сиэтл и разместили в изоляторе при местном полицейском управлении.  
Я ждал худшего. И я дождался. Марвин Шед еще не закончил. Вишенка на торте была из чистого цианида.  
– Возможно, появлению мисс Сен-Жак в Лестере имеется разумное и логичное объяснение. Однако тяжесть ее положения усугубляется свидетельствами, которые весьма трудно подделать. У федералов есть записи с камер слежения в Барроулэнде. На записи отлично видно, что группой нападавших руководила женщина. В отличие от прочих стрелков, использовавших маски спецназа, женщина лица не прятала и отлично засветилась на камерах. Мисс Сен-Жак собственной персоной, с автоматом М4А1 в руках. Автомат с отпечатками ее пальцев валялся на заднем сиденье джипа и приобщен к вещественным доказательствам. По данным баллистической экспертизы, на этом автомате – жизни трех охранников Барроулэнда.  
– Да нет же. Этого не может быть. Этого просто не может быть! Она ненавидела Янну! Черт возьми, она же сама сдала его копам! За каким чертовым хером ей было его освобождать?!  
Это был мой голос, хотя я сам с трудом его узнал. Еще я обнаружил, что стою, сжав кулаки, и ору, как подорванный. Вероятно, я выглядел реально опасным психом, потому что Ильмо положил мне на плечо свою лапищу, а с другой стороны как бы невзначай подшагнул Ворон. Мистер Шед развел руками:  
– Тем не менее, Костоправ. Тем не менее. Факты – вещь упрямая. Сейчас эти факты говорят не в пользу вашей подруги. Конечно, отчаиваться рано. Мы еще поборемся. Что-нибудь наверняка всплывет в ходе дознания. Опять же, есть надежда, что федералы и полиция изловят Янну...  
– Изловят, как же, – с горечью сказал я. – Они и в прошлый раз его ни за что бы не взяли, кабы не ее помощь. Что же делать, Марв? Как она? Я хочу ее увидеть.  
– Мы хотим ее увидеть, – уточнила Душечка.  
– Это можно устроить? – спросил Ворон. – Кстати, если встанет вопрос о залоге – любая сумма.  
Марвин пожевал губами.  
– Попытаюсь устроить, – сказал он. Но в его голосе сквозило сомнение.  
– ...Звучит насквозь нелогично, – заметил Ворон, когда мы распрощались с мистером Шедом и за ним закрылась дверь гостиничного номера. – Автомат на заднем сиденье. Позирование на камеры. Не хватает только трупа охранника, примотанного к бамперу, и ведра крови на полу.  
– Леди никогда бы так не поступила! – горячо поддержала Тоня. – Она же, нах, истинная леди, а не чокнутая Лиззи Борден с топором наперевес!  
Ильмо ничего не сказал, только многозначительно похрустел костяшками пальцев и тяжко вздохнул.  
– Да последние лет пять Леди постоянно была у нас на глазах! – подал голос непривычно притихший Сайлент. – У нее физически не было возможности организовать такой адский цирк со стрельбой! Костоправ, хочешь, я взломаю ее почту и получу распечатку звонков с ее сотового? Уверен, там не сыщется ничего криминального, кроме наших повседневных дел.  
– Давай, – вяло сказал я. Меня стремительно накрывал нервный отходняк. Мне хотелось нажраться виски. Мне хотелось уснуть на месяц, чтобы, проснувшись, узнать, что все это было не более чем кошмарным сном. – Ребята, мы все знаем, что она не могла. Спасибо за поддержку, и все равно, Молчун... сделай. Ее подставили. Она поехала... мы должны знать, к кому она поехала. Мы... должны искать.  
Но в глубинах моей души стремительно рос кусачий червячок сомнения. Когда дело касалось Леди, всегда оставалась уйма загадок и недоговоренностей. Она прекрасно умела подчищать следы. Я никогда не мог в точности сказать, что у нее на уме. Да, она решительно порвала с опасным прошлым, она работала на «Блэк компани», у нее были стиль и вкус... Но она всегда оставалась Леди, тайной без прошлого, женщиной с тысячью лиц и сотней имен. Мы доверяли ей. Я доверял ей. Но кто мог поручиться, что Леди тайком от нас не размышляла над тем, как помочь Янне? Ведь когда-то они были близки. Когда-то они были очень близки.  
Предположим, разрыв между Леди и Домиником Янной был сымитирован. Понимая, что погоня близится к развязке, что банда Доминатора загнана в угол и вот-вот будет окончательно истреблена, Леди сознательно сдала своего сердечного друга копам – чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. После суда он отправляется в каталажку. Она вступает в Черный Отряд. Спустя пять лет она разрабатывает план по его спасению – простой, как угол стола, наглый, непредставимый, но именно поэтому абсолютно действенный. Заключающийся в том, чтобы раздобыть побольше стволов и истребить все живое, что встретится на пути. Это возможно?  
Да.  
Это было бы возможно. Если бы она не была Леди. Будь она какой-нибудь филиппинской Мадам Вонг, или Ма Бейкер из Гарлема, или доверенной наложницей какого-нибудь колумбийского наркобарона – запросто. Но Леди?.. Лопни моя селезенка, да если б она, этот признанный гений планирования, устраивала побег, она превзошла бы в изощренности даже признанного спеца Эль Чапо Гусмана! Просчитала бы все до секунды, предусмотрела любую неожиданность и самое главное – провернула все так, чтобы до самого последнего мгновения никто ничего не заметил. И уж конечно, обеспечила бы лично себе стопроцентное алиби. Недаром ее любимый фильм – «Побег из Шоушенка». И метадон, черт возьми, метадон в крови! Да она даже кокс, «наркотик богемы», никогда не употребляла. Нет, не могла она вот так – в лучших гангстерских традициях, грубо и напролом.  
Или все же – могла? Именно из принципа «ибо нелепо»?..

 

Каштан таки совершил чудо и, уж не знаю как, выбил нам (точнее – лично мне) свидание с подозреваемой. Все же федеральный госпиталь – еще не тюрьма. На следующее утро я в компании мистера Шеда торчал перед десятиэтажным краснокирпичным зданием на Саут-Бангор-стрит, выглядевшим как обычный безликий офис. Отстояв в пахнущем сыростью вестибюле очередь к дежурному, мы получили штамп из флюоресцирующей краски на кисти и пластиковые карточки посетителей на шею, лишившись взамен содержимого карманов, телефонов и бумажников, а Шед еще и любимого портфеля из шкуры битого жизнью крокодила. Нас прогнали через рамки металлоискателей, впустили в гостеприимно разинувший пасть лифт без кнопок и отправили наверх. Мне стало не по себе. Сколько живу на свете, а вот за решеткой покамест еще ни разу не оказывался. Бедная наша Леди.  
Коридоры в белом и зеленом кафеле, камеры слежения на каждом углу. Марвин, ставший здесь почти своим, бодро прошагал мимо застекленных клетушек для индивидуальных встреч адвокатов или родственников с находящимися под предварительным заключением, и свернул в боковой коридор. Там нам пришлось обождать под дверью, пока шестеренки правосудия не провернулись и нас не допустили в отдельную палату к Леди. Палата была так себе, не особо уютная и комфортабельная, но все-таки не камера на трех-четырех человек. Под дверью бдел охранник – судя по костюму и цепкому взгляду, не местный коп, но приставленный спецом к Леди федерал.  
Леди, бледная и выцветшая, с синяками под глазами и осунувшимся лицом, вытянулась на койке. В правую руку ей вогнали трубку капельницы, к левой пристегнули целую связку разноцветных проводов. Размеренно попискивала аппаратура, подтверждавшая, что Леди жива и относительно цела.  
Завидев нас, она слабо улыбнулась. Я оторопел – роскошная шевелюра Леди исчезла. Кто-то – или она сама? – под машинку остриг ее локоны.  
Тактичный Шед устроился в продавленном кресле для посетителей и сделал вид, что всецело занят папкой с делом. Папку и карандаш по здешним правилам ему пронести разрешили.  
Я подвинул скрипнувший пластиковый стул и уселся рядом с Леди. Ощущая себя старым сентиментальным дурнем, осторожно взял ее тонкую ладонь в свои.  
– Ах, Костоправ, – тихо вздохнула она. – Вот оно как обернулось.  
Нас прослушивали и писали – это я знал наверняка. Сайлент предлагал мне захватить с собой некий гаджет собственного производства, замаскированный под пуговицу и намертво блокирующий любую прослушку в радиусе трех метров, но я отказался. Если федералы засекут на легальном свидании джаммер, привлекут меня за компанию с Леди, к бабке не ходи. Так что разговаривать мы могли либо о пустяках, либо эвфемизмами.  
– Скоро мы вытащим тебя отсюда, – сказал я, совсем не ощущая уверенности в собственных словах. – А потом найдем и скальпируем тех, кто тебя подставил.  
– Марвин сказал тебе, как я сюда попала? – она как-то странно выговаривала слова, словно ей требовалось сперва мысленно составить фразу на каком-то иностранном языке, а затем перевести ее на привычный английский.  
– Да. А ты сама... что помнишь?  
– Они считают, я там заправляла, – ее взгляд потемнел, а холодные пальцы в моей руке сжались. – У них есть доказательства. Записи с камер. Но, Костоправ, я не знаю, было это или нет.  
Я похолодел. Метадон. Много метадона в крови. Неужели?..  
– Помню Опал, – сказала она своим странным новым голосом. – Помню самолет и как звонила тебе из аэропорта. Помню, брала напрокат машину в «Херце»...  
– Ты говорила, тебе срочно нужно в Сиэтл по семейному делу, – осторожно напомнил я. – Ты встретилась с тем, с кем хотела?  
– Да, – сразу же ответила она.  
– А кто это был?  
Леди сморгнула. Провела свободной рукой по лицу. Нахмурилась, поводя головой вправо-влево и кусая губы.  
– Не помню, – наконец жалобно выговорила она. – Алекс, я ничего не помню. Машина, отель, какой-то ресторан, а дальше все теряется в тумане. Опомнилась в больнице. Вокруг копы и врачи, все о чем-то спрашивают, а я в тот момент была свято уверена, что слетела с дороги и треснулась лбом о руль. Меня перевезли сюда, сказали, я имею право на звонок адвокату. Я вспомнила Марвина и позвонила ему. Он приехал. Только от него я наконец узнала толком, что произошло. Костоправ, я этого не делала. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я пальцем бы не шевельнула ради этой свиньи, Доминика. Его место – за решеткой. Но будь я проклята, если смогу ответить, что со мной творилось в эти дни...  
Она закашлялась. Я торопливо подсунул ей стакан с водой. Безмолвно маячащий позади меня охранник бдительно сунулся вперед.  
– Я верю, – заверил я Леди. – Мы все верим, что это не ты. И мы непременно докажем. Ни о чем не беспокойся, Марвин не даст тебя в обиду.  
– Будь осторожен, – попросила она. – Передай всем нашим – пусть тоже будут крайне осторожны. Янна на свободе. Он...опасен. Очень опасен. Смотри в оба, Костоправ, заклинаю тебя.  
Я снова и снова заверял Леди в том, что Бдительность – мое второе имя. Мы защитим ее, никто из Отряда ни на мгновение не усомнился в ее невиновности. Мы докопаемся до истины и выясним, как на самом деле она провела эти несколько дней в Сиэтле. Передавал ей приветы и благопожелания от Молчуна, Душечки, Ильмо, от Одноглазого с Гоблином. Даже пытался как-то ее рассмешить. У нас было всего пять минут. Удивительно, как много всего можно уместить в столь малый отрезок времени.  
Леди смотрела на меня бездонными глазами. Как я ни старался, не мог представить ее с армейским карабином наперевес, от бедра расстреливающей копов.  
Уже на улице я отметил тихое подозрительное похрустывание в одном из внутренних карманов. Сунул руку и двумя пальцами извлек сложенный в несколько раз клочок тонкой бумаги. Развернул и, прищурясь, разобрал нацарапанное мелкими буквами: «Пртл, жд Ю-С, кам. 58А, код 36508!!!»  
Даже по уши в неприятностях и на больничной койке наша Леди сохраняла трезвость рассудка и поразительную ловкость рук. Я даже не заметил, когда она подсунула мне бумажку.

 

Мнения на совете Отряда разделились. Сайлент и Ворон выступали за то, чтобы вернутся в Портленд – мол, наше пребывание здесь ничего не меняет. Вероятный суд над Леди еще ох как нескоро. Шед защитит ее интересы и не позволит федералам давить на нее. Опять же, переданная Леди записка. А в Портленде – офис с навороченными компьютерами сборки Сайлента и возможность учинить глобальную слежку за беглецами из Барроулэнда. Не сидеть же у моря в ожидании погоды и того, что Янну выследят копы? Вот Янна-то уж точно знает, кто командовал парадом при штурме тюрьмы и каким боком в это вляпалась Леди. Взять бы мерзавца за трепетное да потолковать по душам где-нибудь в закрытом помещении...  
Тоня и Ильмо хотели остаться в Сиэтле, дабы морально поддерживать томящуюся за решеткой на нарах Леди. Признаться, я был готов поддержать их, если б не краткое и требовательное послание.  
– В Портленд, – на правах военного вождя решил я.  
Для порядка еще малость поорав друг на друга и пометавшись кругами по гостиничному номеру, мы покатили в аэропорт. Лететь от Города Дождей до Города Роз всего минут сорок. Плюс время на то, чтобы добраться до Ситаки и дождаться вылета, а в Портленде – доехать до штаб-квартиры на Альберта-стрит, 198. Оставив Сайлента колдовать над дорогими его сердцу компьютерами, а всех остальных – рыть интернет в поисках информации, я прихватил Ильмо и рванул на железнодорожный вокзал Юнион-Стейшен.  
В прохладном подвальном помещении камер хранения мы без труда отыскали нужную. Код сработал, замок щелкнул – и мы стали гордыми обладателями запечатанного банковского пакета без каких-либо надписей.  
В пакете Леди припрятала магнитный ключ и счет-квитанцию, выданную Софии Кропачек некоей компанией «Эксперт-сейфинг» на аренду склада по адресу Орчард-Вью-лейн, 148-бис.  
Озадаченно переглянувшись, мы с Ильмо стартовали в указанном направлении.  
На Орчард-Вью нашим глазам открылся огромный складской комплекс. Изрядно помотавшись туда-сюда и руководствуясь номерами на квитанции, мы нашли нужный бокс. Снова щелчок замка и лязганье откатываемой на роллетах двери.  
Все-таки наша Леди – очень запасливая и предусмотрительная женщина. Здесь она явно оборудовала хранилище безделушек на черный день. Я заметил тщательно упакованные и перетянутые шпагатом картины, составленные штабелями ящики, старинную мебель, статуэтки из бронзы и мрамора, и даже скромно торчащего в углу золотого индийского идола о шести руках.  
Все это было крайне занимательно, но не давало ответа на вопрос – зачем Леди отправила нас сюда? Она никогда и ничего не делает просто так. Где-то здесь таится подсказка.  
Разделившись, мы с Ильмо принялись за осмотр хранилища. Начали мы с ящиков огромного монументального стола с резными финтифлюшками и обильной позолотой, и почти сразу нам повезло – Ильмо поймал джекпот. Из толстого банковского пакета-невскрывайки на столешницу выпали около дюжины полароидных моментальных снимков с белой каймой, да еще несколько десятков любительских фото двадцати– и даже тридцатилетней давности. На всех запечатлены девочки-тинэйджеры. Разные пейзажи, вот фото со школьного вечера, а вот – явно из скаутского лагеря. На крыльце классического особняка, за сборами на Хэллоуин, у фонтана на городской площади. Девочки в драных джинсах, лихо оседлавшие мотороллеры. Девочки с подругами в школьном зале. Обнявшиеся, хохочущие девочки на фоне Ниагарского водопада.  
Крикливо-агрессивная мода годов эдак восьмидесятых прошлого столетия – джинсовые куртки в блестках, короткие пышные юбки, ажурные колготки, взъерошенные дыбом патлы и огромные серьги-клипсы.  
Темноволосые, синеглазые девочки, обещавшие вырасти в потрясающих красоток. Похожие друг на друга, как две капли воды.  
Две девочки.  
Две.  
Одна из фотографий была подписана. «Вера и Дороти, 1986 год».  
– Ильмо, ущипни меня.  
– Катись к черту, – откликнулся Ильмо. Он обалдел не меньше моего. – Это что же, выходит, у Леди есть сестричка-близняшка? Твою-то мать... Сюжет для Болливуда, не находишь, э?  
Я продолжал обшаривать стол. Отыскал позвякивающую связку ключей с пластиковыми бирками – на каждой написан адрес, все разные. В самой глубине нижнего ящика притаилась картонная папка. В ней были собраны газетные вырезки, касающиеся захвата в Сан-Франциско группы Доминика Янны, судебного процесса над Янной и вынесенного приговора. Я прекрасно помнил и процесс, и предшествовавшую ему долгую, изматывающую погоню. Трое членов группы – Марта Стормбрингер, Джейк Мунбиттер и Эдвард Кроулер – погибли при задержании. Еще двое сумели замести следы. Янна вышел к группе захвата с поднятыми руками. У спецназовцев пальцы чесались на спусковых крючках, но Доминатор вел себя пай-мальчиком. На дознании Янна молчал. Молчал вообще. Его даже специально обследовали на предмет surdomutitas, но выяснили лишь, что и говорить, и слышать он вполне способен – просто не хочет. Ему вменили восемь доказанных убийств, не считая менее тяжких преступлений, и по совокупности влепили три пожизненных срока. При оглашении приговора Доминик Янна заговорил в первый и последний раз за все время процесса, сказав пять слов: «Я вернусь, и вы умрете».  
Еще в папке лежало свидетельство о смерти. С датой около семи лет назад и выписанное на имя Веры Сен-Жак. Жили-были на свете две сестренки Сен-Жак, одна стала прекрасной Леди, а вторая умерла... Так что же, выходит, Сен-Жак – ее настоящая фамилия? Чудны, Господи, дела твои...  
– Отнесем это Сайленту, – твердо заявил я. – Вдруг ему удастся накопать что-нибудь на эту мифическую сестру?  
...Мы не без основания полагали, что наши находки вызовут фурор. В каком-то смысле так оно и было, но оживление вышло куда меньшим, чем можно было ожидать. Настроения в Отряде были подавленные. Молчун, улучив минуту, отвел меня в сторону:  
– Костоправ, джинн вырвался из бутылки. Бесанда К. Хоббса сегодня нашли мертвым.  
– Кто таков Бесанд К. Хоббс и почему тебя так волнует его участь?  
– Хоббс – начальник тюрьмы Барроулэнд, – пояснил Сайлент. – Как начальник он был хорош. Что, по меркам тюрьмы строгого режима, означает – плющил заключенных, как жабу танком. Любимая, по слухам, поговорка у него была такая: «Впереди у вас, ребята, семь кругов Ада, и этот – первый.» Янна и Боунз, как я понимаю, при нем из карцера не вылезали. Прессовал он их без всякой жалости. В связи с инцидентом в Барроулэнде федералы крепко взяли Бесанда в оборот, однако за решетку не сунули и после трехчасового предварительного допроса отпустили восвояси. Жил он в собственном коттедже, в Принстоне, пригороде Сиэтла. Так вот утром приходящая домработница обнаружила Бесанда К. Хоббса распиленным на шесть частей. Подробности... очень неаппетитны.  
– Он был первым, – вырвалось у меня. Молчун глянул вопросительно. – Янна сказал на суде, что вернется и поубивает всех. Ублюдок слов на ветер не бросает. Утешает только соображение, что Янна до сих пор в окрестностях Сиэтла и, даст Бог, далеко оттуда не уйдет...  
«Янна на свободе, и он опасен. Очень опасен», – всплыло у меня в памяти предупреждение Леди.  
Распилен. На шесть частей. Да этот парень, похоже, вовсе слетел с нарезки.  
Сайлент ушел ворожить над сканером, ноутбуками и фотоснимками. Я кликнул Ворона и Ильмо, наших стратегов и тактиков. Сев голова к голове, мы принялись реконструировать события в Барроулэнде.  
Правдоподобнее всего выглядела следующая версия: воскресшая из мертвых сестра-близнец выкликает Леди в Сиэтл, ссылаясь на вопросы жизни и смерти. Леди прибывает на встречу – судя по смутным воспоминаниям, назначенную где-то в ресторане. Там Леди либо подпаивают вином с клофелином, либо загоняют шприц со снотворным. Леди отрубается, ее увозят и прячут до наступления Часа Икс. Двойник Леди рулит при налете на Барроулэнд и радостно скалится в камеры. На прощание Леди накачивают метадоном, простреливают ногу и бросают в джипе неподалеку от Лестера, заботливо оставив ей автомат с отпечатками. Янна и его сообщница улепетывают. Леди остается в качестве главной подозреваемой и ответственной за все. Ей будет чрезвычайно сложно отмазаться на суде от столь тяжких обвинений. Прекрасная, почти безупречная месть за совершенное Леди предательство Доминика и его шайки. Из чего следует, что таинственная и неуловимая сестра весьма тесно связана с Янной. А также водит дружбу с крутыми ребятами, у которых есть большие пушки и которые умеют ловко ускользать из когтей правосудия. Но в банде Янны вроде не было другой женщины, помимо Леди...  
Сайлент, привлекший на помощь Тоню, оторвался от мониторов и победно выбросил над головой знак «виктори»:  
– Есть! Джентльмены, прошу сюда. Разрешите представить вас одной незаурядной особе.  
На большом настенном экране возникла Леди.  
Нет, не Леди. Хотя сходство было поразительным.  
– Я тут посерфил на скорую руку, – Молчун был необычайно скромен. Как всякий раз, когда ему удавалось совершить что-то действительно толковое. – Нет-нет, Костоправ, в самом деле на скорую руку! Глубоко копать не стал, там такая инфа, что самого закопают на раз, ну его от греха подальше... Значит, предположим, руководствуясь найденными в ухоронке фото, что перед нами Вера Сен-Жак. В возрасте примерно двадцати одного года, сразу по окончании колледжа, Вера прошла предварительное тестирование и была принята...эээ... в некий специфический филиал Центрального Разведывательного Управления. Результаты тестирования, в том числе интеллектуальный тест Айзенка, впечатляют, однако ни аналитиком, ни шпионом при дипмиссии Вера не стала. Она прошла курсы спецподготовки в «Лагере Маунт-Ривер»... пожри меня Вендихо, если я знаю, что это за хрень такая... и стала «агентом действия». Выражаясь простым языком – диверсант, киллер, ликвидатор и тэ пэ. Похоже, добилась немалых успехов. Во всяком случае, благодарностей, наград и поощрений в личном деле предостаточно. Однако семь с небольшим лет назад Вера, отправленная с миссией в Боготу, оттуда не вернулась – погибла в ходе операции, да так, что даже хоронить было нечего. Финал истории.  
– Значит, тело не нашли, – прогудел Ильмо. Сайлент сделал ковбойский «пыщ» – в точку, мол.  
– Имею добавить, шеф! – Тоня вскинула руку, как отличница с первой парты.  
– Слово предоставляется мисс Фиск, – кивнул я.  
– Мы тут прикинули хвост к носу, и вот что выходит. Янна сидит... сидел в Барроулэнде уже лет пять. Допустим, Вера Сен-Жак не сгорела в Боготе, а попросту решила оригинально уволиться, – бодро принялась излагать Тоня. – Она прикинулась мертвой и исчезла. Судя по тому, что Леди выслали свидетельство о смерти, Леди тоже сочла свою сестру покойницей. На момент, когда Вера вроде как помирает, Леди все еще работает с Янной, однако Янна начинает менять элегантный почерк вора-джентльмена на стиль сущего отморозка. Мы рискнули предположить, что Вера и Доминик каким-то образом свели знакомство, но Янна держал это в секрете от подельников. У Янны начинает гореть земля под ногами, он бежит, Леди решает сдать его полиции... а никем не замеченная Вера остается в стороне. Но где-то она живет эти пять лет, пока он маринуется в Барроулэнде? Катается на машине, покупает хавку и одежду, выплачивает налоги...  
– Угу, работает клерком в «Уол-Марте», – съязвил Ильмо.  
– Ну ладно, налоги, может, и не платит. Но все равно. У нее должны быть кредитные карты, водительские права, медицинская страховка...  
– Все бы ничего, – задумчиво сказал я. – Но, Тоня, она же спецагент. Хорошо подготовленный. Находящийся, фактически, на нелегальном положении. Как думаешь, будет она пользоваться кредитками или покупать тачку на собственное имя?  
– В файлах фигурировало несколько имен, под которыми она работала... – не сдавалась Душечка.  
– Да, и все они засвечены, – отмахнулся я. – Одноразовые имена, одноразовые документы. Нет, конечно же, где-то она жила, на что-то питалась, на чье-то имя регистрировала автомобиль... вот только на чье, мы не знаем. Может, она сейчас Барбара Мислабурски, а может, Джейн Доу, кто знает. Одно мы знаем наверняка: она не делала пластической операции. Внешне они с Леди по-прежнему схожи.  
– Программа распознавания лиц, – подхватил Сайлент. – И уличные видеокамеры. Но, шеф, это надолго. И без гарантии. Бейсболка плюс темные очки – и программа в ауте. Если б было иначе, всех террористов давно бы переловили.  
– Ну и что? – Душечке явно не терпелось. – Раньше начнем – быстрее кончим!  
– Добро, – подвел итог я. – Действуйте. Теперь вот что... – я выразительно позвенел связкой ключей с бирками. – Молчун, пробей-ка мне вот эти три адреса.  
– Да как два байта слить, – три минуты ожидания, треск клавиш. – Хм. Шеф, все серо и уныло. Квартира в кондоминиуме средней руки, домик в пригороде и винокурня на Бернсайд. Собственность физлиц, трех разных...но угадайте-ка?  
– Все трое – женщины, – хмыкнул я.  
– Великий белый шаман! – Молчун в непритворном изумлении вытаращил глаза.  
– Кажется, я догадываюсь, что это может быть, – сказал я. – Ворон, как насчет прошвырнуться по городу в моей компании? Ильмо уже нашел свой горшочек с сокровищами, надо дать и тебе шанс.  
...Каюсь, я сделал множество глупостей. Это была одна из них – та, последствия которой уже не исправить, и остается только молча кусать локти. И дело не в том, что нам с Вороном нужно было остаться в офисе, а в том, что нужно было уходить всем. И немедленно.  
Но все мы крепки, увы, лишь «задним умом».

 

– ...И здесь то же самое, – сказал Ворон. Он держал в руках небольшой рюкзачок, содержимое которого было аккуратно разложено на сбитом из оструганных досок столе: толстая, тысячи на три мелкими купюрами, пачка наличности, «вальтер-ПП» с глушителем и коробка патронов к нему, хорошо подобранная аптечка, еще более грамотный набор грима, пара удостоверений личности на разные имена – в общем, «малый джентльменский набор Джеймса Бонда». В винном погребе на Бернсайд, где мы нашли этот рюкзачок (третий по счету и совершенно идентичный двум предыдущим) был идеальный порядок и совершенная пустота – если не считать слоя пыли толщиной в палец. – Ты что-нибудь понимаешь, Костоправ?  
– Еще бы, – сказал я. – «Синдром диверсанта».  
– Что-что? Поясни.  
– Да что тут пояснять... Леди со времен членства в банде Доминика Янны так привыкла прятаться и заметать следы, что оставлять «закладки» на черный день вошло у нее в привычку. Эти адреса – «лёжки». Или «точки», или схроны, назови как хочешь. В общем, секретные убежища, где можно отсидеться в случае чего. Исключительно разумная практика, между прочим. Ты заметил, к примеру, что Леди постоянно носит на безымянном пальце голубой бриллиант в шестнадцать каратов?  
– Ну да. И что здесь такого? Многие женщины носят украшения. Ей, кстати, очень к лицу – под цвет глаз...  
– Ага, как же. Под цвет глаз. Большую часть времени она носит кольцо камнем внутрь. Это, Ворон, ее неприкосновенный запас на случай экстренной ситуации. В любом месте земного шара этот камушек можно обратить в крупную сумму денег. Или поменять на что-то, что в данный момент ценнее бриллиантов. На услуги проводника, например. На канистру бензина. На то, чтобы коп в нужный момент посмотрел в другую сторону. А еще можно вырезать стекло.  
– Прямо как в детективах.  
– А она и жила внутри самого настоящего детектива. Лет пять, а может, и больше. И под конец, что характерно, этот детектив превратился в хренов боевик.  
Я нервничал, и чем дальше, тем сильнее. Без всяких видимых причин.  
– Ничего сверх этого мы здесь не найдем, Ворон. Положи рюкзак, где взял, и поехали обратно.  
Нам оставалось проехать всего лишь пару кварталов, когда нас отжала в сторону летящая под всеми мигалками пожарная машина. Следом под надрывный вой сирен поспешала «скорая». Движение на Альберта-стрит замедлилось, а потом и вовсе застыло под раздраженную перебранку гудков. Где-то впереди над домами поднималось грязно-серое облако.  
Нервяк колотил меня уже в открытую. В голове надсадно звенела, повторяясь, как заезженная пластика, одна и та же фраза: «Что-то случилось, что-то случилось, что-то случилось...»  
– Давай-ка рванем пешком, – предложил я. Бросив «пэтрол», мы побежали по мостовой, расталкивая всех, кто не успел убраться с пути.  
Горел восьмой этаж модернового офисного здания по адресу Альберта-стрит, 189. Офис «Блэк компани». Штаб-квартира Черного Отряда. Полыхало ярко и слаженно, буйные оранжевые с черной каймой языки пламени облизывали пять окон нашего пристанища. Пожарные развернули шланги и выдвинули складную автолестницу, готовясь заливать огонь. Из главного входа здания высыпали люди, кто-то шатался, надышавшись угарного газа. Звено пожарных протопало внутрь и скрылось, гудели машины, звенели лопающиеся стекла. Я стоял посреди неизбежной толпы зевак, бессильно уронив руки.  
– Надеюсь, они успели выбраться, – пробормотал Ворон рядом.  
Полиция встала в оцепление, отгоняя зевак подальше. Подъехала одна «скорая», за ней другая, медики уводили к машинам пострадавших, раздавали голубые кислородные подушки. Я обреченно ждал, молясь невесть кому, чтоб сейчас из толпы выскользнули Ильмо, Сайлент и Душечка. За моей спиной Ворон пытался отзвониться им на сотовые, получая в ответ гудки и равнодушное «абонент вне зоны действия». Они не появлялись. Их не было.  
Упругие струи воды под давлением вонзились в окна нашего бывшего офиса. Повалили клубы пара, мерзко завоняло жженым пластиком. Из распахнутых дверей холла вышли трое пожарных. Один вел пошатывающегося, кашляющего мужчину в офисном костюме, двое других тащили складные носилки. На носилках лежала девушка. Я узнал ее. Даже несмотря на то, что ее лицо было залито кровью и покрыто черной сажей. Узнал по шапке светлых, коротко стриженых волос.  
Ворон мертвой хваткой вцепился мне в плечо, когда Душечку пронесли мимо, к белым с алой каймой автомобилям «Скорой помощи». Я должен был быть рядом с ней, но Ворон, сволочь, оказался сильнее. С трудом, но к моему затуманенному сознанию пробился его злой, настойчивый голос:  
– Костоправ, ей помогут без нас. А если они все еще здесь? Ты хочешь, чтобы и тебя шлепнули?  
Носилки с неподвижной Тоней втолкнули внутрь «скорой». Двери захлопнулись. Водитель врубил сирену и покатил прочь, набирая скорость и увозя Душечку от нас.  
Мне хотелось выть. Хотелось дотянуться до горла неуловимого Янны и задушить его.  
Ворон оттащил меня в сторону. Офис догорал. Мы вернулись к «пэтролу», Ворон затолкал меня назад, на пассажирское сиденье, сам сел за руль. Мы куда-то поехали. Не знаю, куда. У меня перед глазами стояли пять горящих окон и безжизненно свисающая с носилок рука Душечки.

 

Какой-то отрезок времени – допускаю, что вполне продолжительный – начисто выпал из моей памяти. Когда я снова смог адекватно осознавать происходящее вокруг себя, надо мной был сводчатый потолок из грубого кирпича, а подо мной – толстый надувной матрас. Я лежал на нем в костюмных брюках и мятой рубашке. Аккуратно свернутый пиджак служил мне подушкой.  
Ворон сидел за сколоченным из оструганных досок столом со стаканом в руке. Перед ним стояла ополовиненная бутыль «Джека Дэниэлса».  
– В винном погребе, – хрипло сказал он, предваряя незаданный мною вопрос. – Последняя «лёжка» из трёх. Я тут подумал – а куда еще? Не в особняк же ко мне.  
– Почему нет? – мой голос звучал еще более сипло.  
– Потому что ты провалялся четырнадцать часов и не в курсе. В городе черт-те что творится. Смотри сам.  
Ворон щелкнул кнопочкой ПДУ, включив маленький телевизор, стоящий в дальнем углу подвала. Передавали одиннадцатичасовые новости. Это выглядело, как военные сводки.  
...Неустановленные лица уничтожили офис детективного агентства «Черный Отряд» на Альберта-стрит, 189. По показаниям очевидцев, четверо чернокожих и один белый мужчина зашли в офис около четырех часов пополудни. Спустя час в помещении «Блэк Компани» раздались выстрелы, а спустя еще пятнадцать минут вспыхнул пожар. Помещение выгорело дотла. По заключению экспертов, имел место умышленный поджог с использованием самодельной напалмовой смеси. Тела двоих сотрудников детективного агентства, старшего детектива ... Ильмо и системного администратора .........., опознаны по «зубной формуле». Антония П. Фиск, младший делопроизводитель «Блэк Компани», доставлена в Медицинский центр св. Винсента в тяжелом состоянии. Еще двое сотрудников детективного агентства, в том числе его владелец Алекс Кроукер, числятся пропавшими без вести. Нападавших задержать не удалось.  
Я доковылял до стола (тело одеревенело и двигалось с трудом), налил себе стакан виски «с горкой» и выпил залпом, как воду.  
...Вечером того же дня, на въезде в подземный гараж, взорван автомобиль достопочтенного Мелфорда С. Боманца – судьи из Сан-Франциско, пять лет назад вынесшего приговор Доминику Янне. Судья Боманц отошел от дел и жил одиноко в собственном доме в пригороде Портленда. Неустановленные лица вогнали в его «додж» термобарический заряд из реактивного огнемета «шмель», когда Боманц парковался у себя в гараже. То, что осталось от престарелого судьи, можно было похоронить в сигаретной пачке.  
...Следующий взрыв грянул глубокой ночью в Стоктоне, неподалеку от Сакраменто. Взлетел на воздух коттедж, принадлежавший мисс Микаэлле Уиспер, вместе с самой мисс Уиспер внутри. Мощность взрыва, по оценкам экспертов, составила около тридцати килограмм в тротиловом эквиваленте. Неизвестным подрывником использовалась пластиковая взрывчатка «Семтекс», применяемая в частях спецназначения. Пострадали также несколько соседних домов. На разборке завалов работают спасатели из службы 911, но уже сейчас совершенно ясно, что никого живого в эпицентре взрыва остаться не могло.  
Я знал их обоих. Сидел на задней скамье в судебном зале, когда судья Мелфорд Боманц надтреснутым, но внятным и твердым голосом зачитывал приговор. Вкалывал в одной упряжке с мисс Уиспер, следователем, курировавшим дело Павших. Собственно, именно Уиспер совместно с Интерполом организовала грандиозное преследование Доминика Янны и компании. Она была въедлива, как соляная кислота, и неутомима, как вставшая на след гончая. Я восхищался ее работоспособностью, настойчивостью и проницательностью. Собственно, идея открыть детективное агентство пришла в мою голову именно после знакомства с цепкой и яростной Шелли Уиспер.  
Теперь все они мертвы. Надежный, как скала, Ильмо, бестолковый гений Сайлент, старый зануда Боманц, веселая и злая Шепот. Бесанд ушел на свои круги Ада, распиленный на-шестеро дисковой пилой. Душечка в реанимации. Остались я да Ворон. И Доминик Янна со своими отморозками.  
...В окрестностях парка Уилламетт на рассвете сгорел дотла особняк, принадлежащий владельцу банка «Корвус» Ричарду Рейвену. Полиция Портленда подозревает умышленный поджог. Сам мистер Рейвен объявлен в розыск. Если в настоящее время он видит это сообщение, его просят срочно связаться с портлендским полицейским управлением по телефону номер...  
Мы с Вороном крепко надрались тогда. И на следующий день тоже. И на третий. Благо деньги у нас были. На три с лишним тысячи баксов мелкими купюрами можно пить долго. Мы смотрели выпуски новостей, не пропуская ни одного, играли в тонк и пили.  
Были краткие моменты просветления. В один из таких моментов я позвонил Марвину Шеду – не с айфона, который выключил в первый же день, а с уличного телефона-автомата. Изложил версию насчет сестры-близнеца. Каштан выразил умеренную радость, но советовал не обольщаться уж слишком – как он образно выразился, «ЦРУ никогда не позволит раскапывать могилы своих спецагентов».  
– Даже если в них никто не лежит? – горько пошутил я.  
– Особенно если в них никто не лежит, – совершенно серьёзно ответил Шед.  
Взамен он рассказал мне о Душечке. У нее, сказал Шед, двойной перелом челюсти, сотрясение мозга, множественные ушибы внутренних органов и тяжелое отравление угарным газом. Еще ее, похоже, пытались изнасиловать. Она в сознании, но никого не узнает. И ничего не говорит. Федералы содержат ее под круглосуточной охраной.  
В другой раз, когда относительная трезвость вернулась ко мне, я обнаружил, что с нехорошим интересом смотрю в ствол «вальтера-ПП», того самого, из «тревожного рюкзака» Леди. Откуда-то сбоку возник Ворон. Он отобрал у меня пистолет и набил морду.  
Кстати, я никогда не упоминал в Анналах, что успел побывать законченным алкоголиком, но завязал с помощью друзей – и не в последнюю очередь Леди?  
Наши дни тонули в вязком болоте алкоголя, плохих новостей и тяжелого похмелья. И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока к нам в дверь не постучался покойник.

 

...На вывеске заведения красовалось «Ночной клуб Трэкс», хотя на самом деле это был попросту дерьмовый придорожный мотель. Согласно нынешним порядкам, уже в два часа ночи дискотека прекращалась, и закрывался бар. Никаких тебе зажигательных танцев до утра и никакой грохочущей музыки на полквартала. До чего же измельчало все. Сделалось пресным, унылым и подконтрольным.  
Владелец мотеля, старый добрый Некки-Висельник, конечно же, был не рад. Но и насрать на Некки. Он должен Соул больше, чем сможет заработать за всю свою херову жизнь, и не деньгами. Он это знает, и он знает, что такое Соул. А уж Доминика Некки-Висельник боится до мокрых подштанников. Поэтому он понятливо затолкал свое недовольство в свою же толстую задницу и сделал вид, будто все идет по плану. Вот и молодец. У Павших все под контролем. Лично у Соул всегда все под контролем.  
Здесь, во Фресно, они наконец смогут перевести дух. Ненадолго, только пожрать, умыться, выпить чего-нибудь бодрящего, и снова в путь. На автостоянке их дожидается здоровенный трейлер-автодом. Соул заказывала «Терру», но парням удалось поймать только потрепанную жизнью «Монтару» – такая досада, нынче неурожай на трейлеры. Впрочем, «Монтара» тоже хорошо. «Монтара» сойдет. Соул не спрашивала Очибу, что они сделали с предыдущими владельцами трейлера. Неинтересно.  
Что ж, здравствуй, дорога – за руль и вперед по хайвею. Сотня миль в час, пока на обочине не замерцает указатель «Солт-Лейк-Сити». Здесь, на Западе, они сделали все, что могли. Раздали долги и прихватили в Мерседе мелочевки на текущие расходы.  
Дело в Мерседе стряслось внезапно и резко, как понос. Зоркая Шейла углядела банк и стоящий у входа инкассаторский броневик. Какого хера, сказала она, просто сделаем это прямо сейчас. Будет круто, сказала она. Веселее, чем на школьной дискотеке.  
Когда Шейла говорит, это нужно видеть. Пальцы так и пляшут, глаза горят. Немая Шейла говорит лучше, чем все те кислые ублюдки, которых Бог зачем-то наделил даром речи.  
А Боунз ничего не сказал. Просто выволок из-под сиденья свое тяжеленное чудище и влупил от бедра ружейной гранатой. Отличный парень Костоглод, сразу вписался в команду как родной. И с Шейлой у них любовь с первого взгляда. Когда Боунз дрючит Шейлу в трейлере, рессоры так и ходят. И похер, что Шейла дает только в задок. Боунзу так даже слаще. Он привычный еще с армейки, а тюряга только усугубила. Прекрасная пара, он и Шейла.  
Инкассаторы, тупые мудаки, даже не успели понять, что их ударило. Только один, за рулем, успел закрыть стальные жалюзи, ну и хер с ним. Подумаешь, прожил на целых пять минут дольше – Ревун, умелец на все руки, вмял полоску «Семтекса» по шву дверцы. «Fire in tne hole!» – и привет. Соул Ревуна тоже любила. Даром что он контуженный на всю башку, и пироманьяк к тому же. Никто лучше его не управляется со всем, что ездит, или горит, или стреляет. Как он суку Уиспер аннигилировал в ее собственной норе, любо-дорого поглядеть. Инкассаторская консерва вскрылась на раз, как спелая дыня под ножом. Поллимона зелененьких бумажек. “E-easy money!”  
И в самом деле, вышло веселее, чем на старом добром диско. Копы ни черта не успели. Хотя нет, успели, наверное. Охренеть как следует, вот что они успели.  
Доминик был доволен. Это дело нужно отметить, сказал он. Поехали к толстяку Некки, сказал он, жирный будет рад встрече.  
Над танцполом грохотала музыка и скрещивались разноцветные лазерные лучи. Стоявшая на балкончике Соул прищурилась. Так и есть, Шейла в своем репертуаре. Вроде только добрались, а девчонка уже зажигает. Камуфляж и разгрузку долой! Натянула блузку в стразах и шорты в облипку, накрасилась, точно рейнджер на тропе войны, обвешалась сверкающими побрякушками и унеслась отплясывать. Какой-то тинэйджер уже пытается полапать ее за упругий задок. То-то будет парню сюрприз – Боунз рядом и все видит. А с Боунзом не забалуешь.  
До разгрома Павших в Сан-Франциско Шейла была вполне себе парнем. С тайскими корнями, вторичными половыми признаками, талантом к программированию и по имени Кьет. Когда дело накрылось медным тазом, он вовремя соскочил – перекинулся в девку, и копы обломались в полный рост. Искали-то мужика. А Кьет-Шейла обставился грамотно. Хакерским талантом шустро выправил себе новую биографию, свеженькие доки и смотался на всякий случай на родину, в Тай. Ищи-свищи.  
Ревун, конечно, в танцах не участвует. Кой хер ему, глухому пню, на танцполе? Сидит в номере. Может, дрочит на журнал с голенькими школьницами. А может, мастерит очередную вундервафлю. Он такой, немножко не от мира сего. Но умища тоже не занимать, хитрый, чертов сапер. Пересидел весь кипеш в дурке, а как схлынуло – сделал ноги. Психбольница не тюрьма, вошел-вышел, говно вопрос для того, кто понимает.  
Вот только крайний раз в Портленде налажал слегка. Завалил парочку каких-то фриков, а главную цель упустил. Соул, когда узнала, готова была яйца оторвать. И ему, и Очибе.  
– Ревун, падла! – орала тогда на него Соул. Орать она не любила, но этот же подорванный сапер иначе ни хера не слышит. – Я тебе, блядь, задачу поставила четко, ясно! Я вам досье вручила, фото распечатала – анфас, профиль! Ты же грамотный, козлина, читать умеешь! С книжкой вон не расстаешься!!!  
Насчет книжки, это она шутканула, конечно. Хотя Ревун и в самом деле везде таскал с собой толстый томик Библии. Только все знали, что сердцевина у Библии аккуратно вырезана, и лежит там граната МК2А1, она же «ананаска». Ревун шутку оценил, расплылся в улыбке.  
– Входим, если вся компания в сборе – валим всех! – продолжала Соул. – А если не вся, то что делаем? Ставим пассажиров в быки, клешни в браслеты, мордой их в пол, ждем, кого нет! Дожидаемся, валим, уходим! А вы, уроды, что сделали?! Ну скажи, нахера?!  
– Да они драться полезли! – орал в ответ тот. – Этот, здоровый, Очибу чуть не завалил, до ствола добрался!  
– Очиба?..  
– Не так немножко было, – гудел в ответ здоровяк. Сконфуженно, конечно, не без того, но – так, без особого пиетета. – Пришли, скрутили, положили, ждем как приказано. А вот он взялся белую девку щимать...  
– Она сама первая! Она меня хотела...  
– Ага, прямо на колени к тебе присела! – кричала Соул.  
– У нее был похотливый взгляд! А я пока ее... того... тот рыжий дрищ на меня с отверткой бросился! А здоровый на Очибу! Пришлось стрелять!  
– Заткнулись оба!!!  
А Доминик ничего не говорил. Сидел на стуле верхом и только переводил взгляд с одного на другого, на Соул, на Очибу, снова на Ревуна. И под этим взглядом сапер орать перестал и как-то съежился, будто из него воздух выпустили. И даже здоровенный негр вроде как сделался меньше ростом.  
Соул их вполне понимала. Доминик Янна очень хорошо это умел. Просто посмотрит – и даже самый крутой бродяга враз почему-то кураж теряет. Сама же Соул под этим взглядом просто млела. Что называется, «кончаю – страшно пересесть». Так только один человек на ее памяти смотреть умел, снайпер-инструктор из Лагеря Маунт-Ривер. С ним когда-то Вера Сен-Жак лишилась девичества. Курсанты говорили с оглядкой, что у этого инструктора личное кладбище больше, чем Гринвуд в Большом Яблоке. Может, потому он, тот снайпер из Маунт-Ривер, в конце концов глотнул пулю. А может, и не потому, а просто оттого, что жизнь, если вдуматься – удивительно херовая штука. Что, нахер, хорошего может быть в вещи, цена которой, в среднем, один патрон.  
Соул снова поискала взглядом Шейлу и нашла. Та поднималась в номера, вихляя задом. За ней тащился Боунз, блаженно улыбаясь. Отличная пара, ей-бо. Жаль, Костоглод не понимает пока языка жестов. Зато язык тела своей любимки понимает прекрасно.  
– Мой зверюга на спор сломал внизу «Боксера Джо», – яростной жестикуляцией показала Шейла. – Аппарат, с которым меряются силой. Оторвал рычаг.  
– Костоглод, ты сломал «Боксера Джо»? – перевела Соул.  
– Хуле там ломать, – проворчал Боунз. – Так, дернул слегка. Случайно, чо.  
– Ты и на свет-то появился случайно, – притворно вздохнула Соул. – У твоего папы резинка от усердия протерлась.  
Боунз довольно осклабился. С юмором у мужика все в порядке.  
– Кончаем гулянку. Доминатор хочет нас видеть, – сказала Соул по прозвищу Душелов. – Есть разговор.  
– Понял, – мигом посерьезнел Костоглод. Громила, в два раза больше Доминика, при желании мог бы Янну вчетверо сложить – а вот поди ж ты, сразу признал в том вожака. И правильно сделал. Понимает, что не только и не столько в бицепсах сила. – Прямо сейчас, или десять минут есть?  
– Потрахаетесь после, – отрезала Соул. – Надо двигать дальше. Есть маза, что старина Некки – сраный федовский дятел. Это дело надо разрулить. Потом в путь. Могаба фуру подогнал. Двигаем в Солт-Лейк-Сити, там у Доминика пара хороших идей. Поставим на уши этот вонючий городишко.  
– Про стукача как узнали? – просигналила Шейла. Слышать-то она все слышала. Вот звучать по-людски не могла.  
Душелов не стала вдаваться в подробности. Тем более что подробностей у нее и не было. Было звериное чутье, выручавшее не раз. Вот и здесь. Как только увидела Некки-Висельника, несмотря на весь его подобострастный вид – или, может, как раз поэтому – поняла: стучит.  
– Неважно, – отрезала. – Пойдем.  
...Через два часа подержанная «Монтара», тяжко переваливаясь на поворотах, вырулила с полупустой стоянки мотеля «Трэкс». Янна сидел за рулем, немигающим взглядом буравя ночной мрак. Рядом сидела Соул-Душелов, украдкой поглядывая на Доминатора. Небольшая забава с владельцем отеля изрядно возбудила ее, джинсы казались чересчур тесными. Близость Янны сводила с ума. Но Соул уже знала, что проявлять инициативу в этом деле не стоит. Ее мужчина всегда все решает сам. В корме трейлера жарко возились Боунз с Шейлой – Шейле нравилось трахаться на инкассаторских сумках. Ревун занимался делом. Он нашел в трейлере большую, в полметра, куклу Барби. Вертел ее в руках и примерялся, как бы половчее начинить игрушку динамитом. Ему тоже было хорошо. Горячий воздух с шелестом врывался в приоткрытые окна «Монтары».  
В маленьком кабинете менеджера мотеля покачивался старый добрый Некки-Висельник, теперь полностью оправдавший свое прозвище. Распечатанный на его же принтере листок с крупной надписью «Я стучал федералам» десантным ножом был накрепко пришпилен к его груди.

 

Ограбление в Солт-Лейк-Сити попало во все новости. Уже давно никто из грабителей не проявлял в замыслах такой дерзости и такой убийственной во всех смыслах этого слова прямолинейности.  
Воспользовавшись выходными на праздниках и подготовкой к грядущему шоу ювелирных талантов, банда налетчиков спустилась в туннели городской канализации. Серией направленных взрывов они открыли себе проход прямиком в сейфовое хранилище одного из крупнейших местных банков, где хранились не только личные ценности ответственных налогоплательщиков, но и активы корпоративных заказчиков – ювелирных салонов и казино. Там они перестреляли охранников, отключили следящую аппаратуру и всего за пару часов вынесли все экспонаты будущего шоу. Полиция склонялась к версии, что в Солт-Лейк и в Мерседе действовала одна и та же группа. Журналисты с ума сходили.  
Я не сомневался в том, что это дело рук Янны и компании. Янны, которого я обещал изловить и скальпировать. Но Янна по-прежнему творил, что хотел, Леди находилась в Сиэттле, Душечка – в клинике св. Винсента, а мы жрали дешевый виски в пыльном погребе, и все катилось от плохого к худшему. Потому что не было у нас ни какой-нибудь ниточки, ведущей к главному клубку, ни ресурсов, которыми можно было воздействовать на ситуацию. По хорошему, нам следовало просто вылезти на божий свет и прийти в полицейское управление. Передать федералам хотя бы ту скудную информацию, которой мы успели разжиться. Пусть работают они, раз мы не в силах. Но каждый день находился повод отложить все еще на денек. Всякий распад начинается с воли. Это так.  
Все изменилось, и резко, одним прекрасным (нет, одним муторным и похмельным) утром после долгого, требовательного звонка в дверь.  
Неизвестный визитер удачно выбрал время: мы уже похмелились, но еще не разогнались. Вооружившись все тем же бесшумным «вальтером», Ворон пробрался к дверям и осторожно выглянул на улицу.  
– Кто? – хрипло спросил я.  
– А хер его знает, – буркнул Ворон. – Какая-то баба.  
В свою очередь я аккуратно, по миллиметру, отогнул жалюзи и посмотрел в окно. И услышал приглушенное дверью, но оттого не менее раздраженное:  
– Костоправ, отпирай. Я знаю, что ты здесь.  
Это было невозможно, но это было. Я открыл дверь, помаргивая от хлынувшего дневного света, и впустил покойную Микаэллу Уиспер по прозвищу Шепот. Ту самую, подорванную на днях в собственном доме. Она была вполне живая, только сильно мрачная и почему-то блондинка с длинными прямыми волосами, хотя я помнил ее коротко стриженой рыжеватой шатенкой.  
– Шелли? – вытаращился я. – Извини, но ты же вроде как... Взрыв в Стоктоне, в новостях показывали...  
– А, точно, – буркнула она. – Взорвали мой дом, гады поганые. Вместе с Луизой, моей домработницей. Счастлив мой бог, приспичило мне заполночь в круглосуточный «Данкин Донатс» сбегать.  
Она принюхивалась и присматривалась с явным неудовольствием. В общем, я ее понимал. Мятые, грязные, небритые, с перегаром, от которого, вероятно, щипало глаза, мы с Вороном выглядели как пара бомжей после недельного запоя. Каковыми, по сути, и являлись.  
– «Джек Дэниелс», – мрачно констатировала Уиспер.  
– Ого, – удивился Ворон. – Однако, сударыня, у вас и нюх. Сами не брезгуете, или работали сомелье?  
– Ни то, ни другое, – ответила Уиспер. – Владелец винной лавки, в которую вы, мистер Рейвен, что ни день таскаетесь за горючим, рассказал о ваших вкусах все что можно плюс еще немножко. Он, кстати, мой верный осведомитель. Я эту точку давным-давно держу на контроле. Твоя прекрасная Леди полагала ее тайной? Ну так она ошибалась.  
– Ворон, это Шелли Уиспер, – сказал я. – Она возглавляла следственную группу по делу Доминика Янны. Господи, Шелли, как же я рад тебя видеть живой и невредимой!  
– Рада была бы ответить тебе тем же, Алекс, – сказала Шепот. – Но тот Костоправ, который обещал своей Леди скальпировать Доминика Янну, не выглядел жалким алкашом. А ну стоп! Все знаю про твое горе. Сочувствую, понимаю, скорблю. Об этом мы тоже будем говорить, но сначала...  
В общем, не успев появиться на нашей «лёжке», Микаэлла Уиспер взялась распоряжаться. И весьма эффективно. Для начала она загнала нас в душ. Когда мы с Вороном вылезли из-под контрастных протрезвляющих струй, уже гладко выбритые и более-менее похожие на людей, то обнаружили, что весь наличный виски вылит в унитаз, на столе раскинут ноутбук и кипа каких-то бумаг, а Шелли Уиспер сделалась обратно стриженой шатенкой – блондинистый парик валялся в углу.  
– За что я тебя всегда любил, Шелли, так это за твою фантастическую работоспособность, – с жаром заверил я.  
– Н-да?.. Сейчас проверим. Итак, джентльмены, чтоб вы ясно представляли себе диспозицию: так же, как и вы, я в данный момент вынуждена скрываться от людей, которые убили Бесанда, Боманца, ваших коллег и в данный момент охотятся на меня. Вы поступили верно, не засветившись ни на одном из общедоступных адресов и не обратившись в полицию Портленда. На сегодня мы с вами можем быть относительно спокойны за свою безопасность. Костоправ, я предлагаю снова поработать в одной команде. Подчеркиваю: поработать на результат. А не сидеть сиднем, упиваясь собственным горем.  
– Вот в этом она вся, – сказал я Ворону, напополам как с восхищением, так и с горечью. – Передвижной ядерный реактор. Если бы...  
– Костоправ, – перебила Шепот. – Хватит болтовни. Ты готов собирать команду и вытаскивать свою подружку из-под статьи? Скажи «да» – и приступим прямо сейчас. Скажи «нет» – и попрощаемся. Пейте дальше, крепкие духом мужчины.  
– Вот сейчас обидно было, – буркнул Ворон. Как и всякий раз в минуты сильного душевного волнения, он сделал неуловимое движение кистью, и в его пальцах закрутился некий блестящий предмет. Теперь уже не «паркер». Ильмо подарил Ворону нож-зарукавничек от фирмы «смит энд вессон».  
– Итак?  
– Да, – сказал я.  
– Отлично, – Шелли Уиспер придвинула свой табурет к столу, на котором стоял ее ноутбук. – Что известно тебе?  
Я послушно рассказал, что известно мне. В сущности, удивить Шелли мне было нечем, кроме известия о сестре-близняшке. Но одна эта новость исторгла у нее радостное восклицание.  
– Теперь все встало на свои места, – сказала она. – Теперь слушайте меня внимательно, даю полную картинку. Вашу Леди, Доротею Сен-Жак, нашли около Барроулэнда с пулей в бедре. Вот отправная точка. Эта самая пуля. Здесь нары прокололись.  
– Извини, кто прокололся? – не понял я.  
– Нары. Не перебивай. Хирурги вынули пулю, мы провели экспертизу. Экспертиза показала, что данная пуля была выпущена из пистолета «спрингфилд омега» калибра 0,41. Этот ствол засветился год назад в Чикаго. Из него уложили парня из мотобанды «Скрещенные кинжалы». Однако на суде предполагаемый убийца приволок десяток свидетелей, клятвенно подтвердивших: в миг стрельбы он сидел в их компании, жрал попкорн и смотрел матч «Чикаго Буллз». Оружие тогда так и не нашли. Мистера Очибу отпустили с миром. Вот он, собственной персоной, – Уиспер указала на экран ноутбука, откуда на меня исподлобья взирал огромный полуголый негр.  
– Вопрос первый, – подался вперед Ворон. – Что ж он ствол-то не скинул? Вопрос второй: этот ствол что, так-таки прямо на его имя был зарегистрирован?  
– Не скинул, потому что жаба задавила, – усмехнулась Шелли. – Это кастомный пистолет, сделан по спецзаказу. Перламутровая рукоять, улучшенные прицельные, хромированный канал ствола, позолоченная рамка и все такое. Цена такой пушке под три штуки баксов. А зарегистрирован он был на одного юриста из Чикаго и числился в украденных. Вопрос не в этом, а в личности мистера Очибы.  
– И что же за личность мистер Очиба? – поинтересовался я.  
– Во-от. Мистер Очиба, а также мистер Могаба и еще с полдюжины крутых парней, проходивших свидетелями по тогдашнему делу, с некоторых пор находятся в федеральной разработке как члены замкнутой религиозно-этнической группировки под названием «Нары». «Нар» на одном из нигерийских клановых наречий означает «Избранный». Это очень интересные ребята, надо сказать. Поклоняются некоему святому старцу Нарайяну с Гаити, прозревающему будущее. В этом самом будущем мир будет принадлежать исключительно чернокожей расе, а все белые падут на жертвенные алтари во имя Богини Ночи, дабы наступил Год Черепов. Вообще-то те же расистские яйца, только под черным соусом. Наров немного – всего десятка три. Крайне замкнутая каста. Базируются в основном в Чикаго и прилегающих городках. В ожидании Года Черепов копят воинскую доблесть, пополняют арсеналы, гоняют на байках, грабят, режут и, по непроверенным сведениям, приносят неудачливых конкурентов в жертву святому гаитянскому пню. Засранцы проявляют редкую для подобных шаек сплоченность и верность, отчего совершенно невозможно внедрить к ним агента со стороны. Так вот я с большой долей уверенности предполагаю, что нападение на Барроулэнд – их рук дело.  
– Не факт, – заспорил Ворон. – Во-первых, этот суперствол Очиба мог по дешевке толкнуть первому встречному отморозку, а тот – другому, и так далее. Поэтому не думаю, что баллистическая экспертиза позволяет напрямую связать нападение на Барроулэнд с сектой наров. Во-вторых, если они что-то вроде черных неонацистов, то на кой ляд им освобождать из тюрьмы двух белых бандитов, да еще по наводке белой женщины? Не вяжется, уж извините.  
– Еще как вяжется, – отрезала Уиспер. – Пуля из уникального ствола сама по себе, конечно, еще не аргумент. Но она указала, в каком направлении копать. А вот безусловный аргумент – то, что мисс Фиск, придя в себя, уверенно опознала Очибу как одного из нападавших на ваш офис.  
– Душечка пришла в себя?! – я аж подскочил.  
– Да. Она поправляется, но тяжело и медленно. По-прежнему не говорит. Очибу опознала по фото, указав на него. Кроме него опознала еще одного человека... белого... но об этом чуть позже. Так вот, ваше возражение о цвете кожи, мистер Рейвен: видите ли, там у них очень хитро закрученная философия с мистикой пополам. Согласно учению старца Нарайяна, есть белые, которые на самом деле не белые. Богиня Ночи поселилась в их душах, и, таким образом, существование этих белых (учение именует их тугами, это что-то вроде демонов) угодно Богине и полезно для наступления Года Черепов. Туги – они как раковые клетки в организме: чем их больше, тем скорее организм умирает. В связи с этим нары не только не должны препятствовать деятельности тугов, но и всячески им способствовать в их черных делах. Вот Доминатор и его банда – они и есть, по представлению гаитянского старца, такие туги.  
– Хм... Вполне понятная философия, если вдуматься, – пробормотал Ворон.  
– Идем дальше. Значит, сделав предположение о причастности наров к инциденту в Барроулэнде и разгроме офиса на Альберта-стрит, дальше двигаться мне стало гораздо проще. Дело в том, что, как и любая агрессивная группировка, нары находились под наблюдением спецслужб. По мере возможности фиксировались их передвижения, брались на карандаш места пребывания, покупка недвижимости лицами, потенциально относящимися к этой группировке или сочувствующими им... и так далее. За год до стрельбы в Барроулэнде нары внезапно исчезли. Совсем. Будто покинули страну. Однако наработки по ним остались, и кое-что стало доступно мне. Вот по этим наработкам...  
Шепот притянула пару листков из разложенной на столе пачки. Вроде бы наугад, но именно те, которые оказались нужными.  
– Как я нашла ваше убежище, Костоправ?  
– Осведомитель из винной лавки, – хмыкнул я.  
– Точно. Ты же следователь, как и я. И неплохой, смею заверить, если, конечно, еще не пропил последние мозги. Ладно, ладно, не ершись. Скажи-ка мне, какие источники самые дешевые и при этом – самые верные?  
– Обход, опрос...  
– И снова в десятку. Конечно, я не могла прошерстить свидетелей из всех точек страны, отфиксированных как потенциальные схроны наров. Но после стрельбы в Курганье, нападения на ваш офис, убийства Боманца и покушения на меня радиус поиска существенно сузился. По крайней мере два дня, пока происходили все эти безобразия, нары обязаны были крутиться в радиусе нескольких часов езды от предполагаемых мест проведения «акций». Итак, берем схему их криминальной активности за последние три дня... экстраполируем по радиусу автомобильной доступности... берем известные нам точки их предположительного базирования... накладываем карту на карту...  
– Восемь «лёжек», – азартно воскликнул Ворон. Он всегда умел считать быстрее прочих.  
– Должна сказать, что схроны подобраны с умом. Поставить там внешнее наблюдение почти всегда тяжело, а то и невозможно. Либо это уединенный домик на открытом пространстве, либо негритянский квартал, куда заходят только «свои»... но мне повезло. Только однажды и повезло, нужно признаться, зато это был джекпот. А знаешь, Костоправ, почему?  
– Почему? – покорно спросил я, несколько придавленный этим бешеным напором профессионализма.  
– Потому что я молодая красивая девочка из хорошей семьи, которая должна срочно выйти замуж, – фыркнула Шепот.  
У меня, наверное, сделалось очень глупое выражение лица, потому что Шепот расхохоталась уже в голос.  
– Рассказываю, – продолжала она, отсмеявшись. – Ты, безусловно, знаешь, что в Портленде проживает немало вьетнамцев. Около 12% населения, если память мне не врет. Они проживают довольно компактными диаспорами, где чужие появляются нечасто, а если и появляются, то их, как правило, запоминают. Разумеется, запоминают не затем, чтобы болтать о них с любым встречным, тем более полицейским. Но тут мне как раз и пофартило, потому что у бабушки Кы Гота был, с одной стороны, старческий маразм, а с другой – молодой неженатый внучек Тай Дэй...  
Пожилая азиатская миссис родом то ли с Филиппин, то ли из Тайланда была из тех любознательных старых кошелок, которых хлебом не корми – дай сунуть нос за соседский забор и разузнать, что там происходит. Хотя ее английский был далек от совершенства, тарахтела она, не прерываясь ни на мгновение. Она могла бы стать шикарной парой Гоблину, если б не его альтернативный взгляд на отношения полов и не верный дружок Одноглазый.  
Со слов мадам Кы Готы выходило следующее. В маленьком домике напротив семейства Кы Готы поселился катой.  
– Кто такой?! – подавился я.  
– Катой. Это тайское словечко для мужчин-транссексуалов, сменивших пол на женский. Выглядела... выглядело... В общем, звали это Шейла. Шейла выглядела лет на двадцать пять, и, как нехотя буркнула Кы Гота, была весьма привлекательна. Жила очень тихо, мирно, уединенно, гостей не водила, целыми днями сидела за компьютером. Впрочем, Кы Гота ее все равно не одобряла. Не одобряла постольку, поскольку упомянутый внучек Тай Дэй, юноша, можно сказать, в самом возрасте для создания крепкой семьи, к этому катою как-то, не разобравшись, пытался подкатиться. Бабушка Гота наотрез отказалась поведать мне подробности, что именно там произошло у Тай Дэя с Шейлой, но влюбленный кавалер бежал быстрее лани, это факт.  
Так вот, жила себе барышня, никого не трогала до поры. А вот с недавних пор, может, с неделю или чуть больше, зачастили к девушке гости. Но такие гости, которых бабушка Гота уж тем более невзлюбила.  
– Что ж за гости такие? – не удержался я.  
– Байкеры, Костоправ, огромные черные байкеры на огромных черных байках, – снова фыркнула Шепот. – А невзлюбила она их по той же самой причине: что любимый внучек Тай Дэй до этих клятых байков сделался сам не свой. Вместо того, чтобы осваивать, понимаешь ли, потомственное ремесло повара в ресторане вьетнамской кухни, парень прямо угорал по большим «харлеям» с хромированными деталями. И этот милый юноша, такой молодчинка, в силу своего страстного увлечения тайком этих байкеров фотографировал. То есть байкеры-то сами ему были не особо нужны. Другое дело – машины. Но люди тоже попадали в кадр.  
– Шепот, я понял твое везение, – устало сказал я. – Готов поспорить, что потратила ты на беседу с Кы Готой часа два, не меньше.  
– Пять, дорогой мой Костоправ! – Шепот аж кулаком по столу пристукнула. – Пять часов мы с ней беседовали о жизни. И из этих пяти часов только минут пятнадцать были посвящены собственно делу. В оставшееся время я узнала все интимные подробности семьи Кы Готы, была неоднократно присватана за Тай Дэя – кстати, и впрямь милый мальчик, очень трогательно косился на мои формы и так забавно краснел, пока устраивал мне экскурсию по дому, а от выпитого зеленого чая я всерьез боялась лопнуть. А все потому, что я зашла туда не как старший следователь Уиспер, размахивая полицейским жетоном. А как безработная девушка, пришедшая на собеседование во вьетнамский ресторанчик и напрочь заблудившаяся на тамошних улочках.  
– Байкеры, – напомнил Ворон.  
– Байкеры, – энергично кивнула Шепот. – И не только. Представляю всю нынешнюю команду Доминатора. Черт возьми, за это я должна как минимум поцеловать милого Тай Дэя. И подарить ему карту памяти взамен той, которую, каюсь, вытащила тайком из его «Никона».  
И она стала кликать мышью, вызывая поочередно фото с любительской мыльницы – впрочем, вполне четкие и узнаваемые – называя имена и прозвища действующих лиц.  
– Это Шейла... Вот Могаба – бабушка Гота слышала, как его именовали прочие байкеры. Для восьмидесяти с лишним лет у нее удивительно тонкий слух. Очибу ты уже видел, вот этот боров. Смотри, а вот и Вера Сен-Жак! Между прочим, первое имеющееся у нас реальное доказательство, что сестра-близнец Доротеи Сен-Жак осталась в живых и имеет непосредственное отношение к банде Доминатора. До твоего рассказа я считала, что это и есть Доротея, но теперь... А вот эти двое появились в последний день и буквально на несколько минут. Тимоти Боунз, кличка Костоглод, и Ревун – Эндрю Хаулер. Это его опознала Душечка.  
Я впился взглядом в постную пасторскую физиономию Ревуна. Даст Бог, думал я, до этого хмыря я дотянусь лично и уж тогда устрою ему двусторонний перелом челюсти, сотрясение мозга и множественные ушибы внутренних органов. А возможно, даже и изнасилование. Чем-нибудь вроде ржавого арматурного прута. Никогда не думал, что могу испытывать настолько мощную ненависть.  
– Не хватает только самого Доминика Янны, – подытожила Шепот. – Итак, что мы знаем теперь? Мы знаем, кто они. Мы знаем – примерно – сколько их. Знаем, как они выглядят и на что способны. Мы знаем своего противника, Костоправ. Дело за малым – взять их за жабры.  
Мы с Вороном переглянулись.  
– Но, Шелли... – осторожно начал я. – Взять за жабры две дюжины тяжело вооруженных байкеров, странствующих неизвестно где, и пятерых уникальных отморозков... У нас нет ни толкового компьютерщика, ни силовой поддержки, ни сколько-нибудь поставленной внешней разведки, ни ресурсов, ни техники, ничего. Нас трое, и мы, черт побери, прячемся в винном погребе, рассматривая фотки!  
– Ты перечислил все необходимые признаки полноценной команды, – невозмутимо кивнула эта рыжая бестия. – Совершенно верно, сейчас у нас ее нет. Поэтому сейчас я схожу за пиццей, мы хорошенько перекусим – и начнем ее собирать.

 

Когда я сказал Ворону, что Шелли Уиспер – это передвижной ядерный реактор, я, между прочим, шутил лишь отчасти. В спецгруппе по Доминатору, которой руководила старший следователь Уиспер, Шепот за глаза называли «Шелли-Энерджайзер». Каждый из нас получил от Шелли свою задачу, сроки ее исполнения и личную ответственность. Мне распределили связи Ильмо, Ворону – круг Молчуна и Душечки, сама Шепот взяла на себя полицию и ФБР. Помимо всего прочего, ей еще хватало времени и сил отрабатывать осведомителей на местах – где лично, где по телефону, иногда по скайпу, а порой опосредованно через неведомых мне помощников. Перед этаким цунами я спасовал, задвинул подальше свои командирские амбиции и просто делал, что велят.  
Для начала я звякнул старым армейским дружкам Ильмо. Сержант был парнем компанейским, весть о его смерти огорчила многих, так что задача мне досталась несложная. Когда я заикнулся о возможности отомстить за гибель товарища, то спрос, что называется, с избытком превысил предложение. Сложнее оказалось удержать кой-кого из приглашенных в определенных рамках – эти суровые парни, покрытые шрамами и использующие ружейное масло взамен дезодоранта, так и рвались провернуть армейскую операцию в стиле «Буря в пустыне». Некоторых я знал лично – например, Кудрявого и Спикера. Кудрявый приехал к нам с объемистым даффл-бэгом. Из даффл-бэга он вынул смену белья, фотку грудастой негритянки и арсенал огнестрела на пехотный взвод. Спикер был скромнее. Он достал из рюкзака-однодневки со вкусом подобранный набор боевых и метательных ножей, чем сразу расположил к себе Ворона.  
Еще были Масло и Ведьмак. Они воспылали и выразили готовность, но задерживались в боливийских джунглях. Ребята были что надо, с неслабым опытом и с таким юмором, от которого дергался глаз даже у старого и ко всему привычного Костоправа.  
Ворон занимался связями Сайлента. Молчун вел в Интернете весьма бурную жизнь. У него имелись как завзятые противники и соперники, так и преданные друзья. Однако враги в Сети – это зачастую не более чем идейные оппоненты. Они страшны в сетевой дуэли, а в реальной жизни бывают лучше иных друзей. Ворон договорился об офф-лайне с парочкой, показавшейся ему склонными к действию, а не к пустой болтовне в социальных сетях. Кроме всего прочего, эти ребята тоже жили в Портленде. Местом встречи был избран бар в парке МакКола на берегу Уилламета, временем – нынешней вечер.  
В назначенный час мы бдели за отдельным столиком в ожидании потенциальных союзников, известных нам по аватаркам и никнеймам – Перо и Странник. Мы гадали, парни это будут или девушки. В Интернете все ужасно зыбко. Юная прекрасная дева, которую ты попытаешься развести на виртуальный секс, запросто может оказаться жирным бородатым педиком, а серьезный и остроумный собеседник с мужским ником – недавней выпускницей колледжа. Не люблю Интернет, но признаю его растущее могущество.  
Кстати о виртуальности. Я поинтересовался у Ворона, как мы вообще опознаем друг друга. Ворон смущенно ответил, что условился о кодовой фразе.  
– И о какой же? – поинтересовался я.  
– Простите, это вы собираете компаньонов для подъема на гору Сент-Хеленс?  
Голос принадлежал женщине. Так, вероятно, могла бы разговаривать королева эльфов со случайно встреченным фермером, собираясь спросить у него дорогу в Тир-на-Ногт.  
Она была невысокой, стройной и во всем черном. Черная юбка в пол, черный корсет, черная кожаная куртка и черный рюкзак за плечом. Черный шарф, заколотый брошью в виде сплетенных шестеренок. Да, волосы у нее тоже были черными, короткими и гладко причесанными. К эдакому мрачному антуражу полагались бы ярко-алые губы и подведенные черным глаза, но косметикой незнакомка не злоупотребляла. Губы у нее были бледными, а глаза – зелеными. На этом фоне ее спутник смотрелся невыразительно. Крепкий худощавый парень с короткой, но не армейской стрижкой, одетый в непритязательное практичное «милитари».  
– Эээ... И как вы собираетесь ее штурмовать? – отозвался на пароль Ворон.  
– Никак, – безмятежно ответила дева.  
– Она высоты боится, – ухмыльнулся ее спутник. – Здрасьте. Я ж говорил, это они. Проспорила.  
– Я запомню этот удивительный день, когда ты оказался в чем-то прав, – сдержанно изрекла девица в черном. Подобрала юбку и аккуратно уселась напротив. Парень плюхнулся рядом с ней и, понизив голос, спросил:  
– Насчет Сайлента – точно правда?  
Я кивнул. Парень выругался.  
– Сайлент был отличный кореш, – убежденно заявил он. – Лучший из лучших. Сайты щелкал, как орешки, а комментил как – все офигевали. Слушайте, если вы действительно против тех, кто его порешил, я с вами.  
Девушка молчала, оценивающе разглядывая нас с Вороном мерцающими глазищами.  
– Что скажешь? – окликнул ее спутник.  
– Что для начала всем присутствующим неплохо бы представиться, – невозмутимо заявила она.  
– Я – Ворон, – проявил инициативу мистер Рейвен. – Это такой... эээ... ник. Рядом со мной – Костоправ. Вот так запросто можно к нему обращаться. И ко мне, кстати, тоже.  
– Джорни (Странник), – назвалась девица.  
Н-да, речистая – жуть.  
– А я Перо, – кивнул парнишка. – Да-а, так меня зовут.  
– Перо, которое из птичьего крыла или которое под ребро? – уточнил я, припомнив незабвенного Спикера – тот даже в сортир не ходил без своей верной пики.  
– В зависимости от ситуации, понимаешь, – жизнерадостно оскалился Перо. – Вообще-то меня так кличут, потому как легкий на подъем. Как перышко. Сегодня здесь – завтра там.  
Тут в беседе возникла небольшая лакуна, потому как моя роль в этой партии была вторая, а на Ворона внезапно напала немота. Он таращился на мисс Джорни, как голодный на пирожок.  
С прекрасным полом у Ворона была серьезная проблема. После развода с супругой, роскошной красоткой Стар, коварно попытавшейся угробить семейный бизнес супруга, Ворон остался в одиночестве и с парой детишек-тинэйджеров на шее. Мирабель и Тимоти учились в закрытом колледже, Ворон приезжал их навестить и молча страдал. Как истинный самурай, нерастраченные силы он расходовал в постоянных изнурительных тренировках под началом Ильмо. В результате Ворон наловчился выбивать десять из десяти и метать нож из любого положения, но подружки в Опале так и не завел.  
Странница в черном сразила его сразу и наповал.  
На месте Ворона я сперва бы деликатно разузнал, в каких отношениях она находится с Пером – дружеских или близких. Но бывший банкир поступил по-своему, с места в карьер спросив Джорни:  
– Колумбия, Корнелл или Вассар?  
– Вассар, факультет соционики и конфликтологии, – ничуть не удивилась та. – А также курс современной философии, но это так, для души. Взаимный вопрос – Рэнд или Рорти?  
Я пожелал Ворону удачи. Тут надо было разить метко и наверняка.  
– Дворкин, – сказал Ворон. Странник саркастически подняла бровь – королева эльфов увидела навоз, прилипший на сапог гипотетического фермера.  
Ворон попытался загладить ошибку:  
– Но во многом я с ним не согласен. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы более вдумчиво обсудить это, к примеру, завтра вечером а «Сити-Грилль»?  
Перо негромко застонал.  
– Двойной тотальный комбо-фейспалм, братишка, – сказал он Ворону.  
– Что, совсем без шансов? – в тон ответил Ворон. Ага, двумя проблемами меньше: во-первых, Перо Ворону не соперник, а во-вторых, похоже, эти сработаются.  
Парень закатил глаза и выразительно затряс головой.  
– Мне доводилось бывать в «Сити-Грилле», – снизошла наконец Джорни. – На мой взгляд, это место неимоверно скучно, как и всякое заведение, пораженное язвой псевдоэлитарности. Возможно, вам удастся заставить меня изменить свое мнение, но, предупреждаю, это нелегко.  
– Мне ты сразу заявила «нет», а я три вечера убил на чертова Хайдеггера! – искренне возмутился Перо. – Куда катится этот мир, если ради свиданки нужно сперва продраться сквозь болото философской мутотени? Да у меня мозг едва не вытек через уши!  
– Из Хайдеггера ты запомнил лишь броскую фразу о жизни, которая есть бытие к смерти, – отбрила Джорни. – Помнишь, что вышло, когда я стала развивать тему экзистенциальной пустоты? И ты начал с того, что позвал меня в «Вуду-донатс». Невозможно беседовать об экзистенциализме в «Вуду-донатс». Он кажется мне более перспективным... хотя первое впечатление часто бывает ошибочным. Мистер Костоправ, может, вернемся к тому, ради чего мы собрались здесь?  
– Вернемся, только не называйте меня «мистер Костоправ», – согласился я. – Мало того, что от такого обращения я ощущаю себя старым нудным профессором, оно еще и звучит как, прости господи, «уважаемый чувак».  
И, вспомнив кое-что совсем недавнее, спросил, не удержавшись:  
– Мисс Джорни... Как вы считаете, какое вино больше подходит к сибасу в травах – сухое розовое или белое?  
– Молодая молинара, желательно с южных склонов, – спокойно ответила она. – В здешнем ресторане ее нет, но меня вполне устроит имбирный эль. И да, не нужно «мисс Джорни». Просто – Странник.  
Джорни оказалась хакером-мастером. Мне трудно судить, работала ли она лучше покойного Сайлента, но что не хуже – это точно. По прибытии на базу Шепот тут же накидала новоприбывшей уйму разных задач по компьютерной части и сама была поражена быстротой и качеством исполнения. Чуть позже рыжая поймала меня в укромном уголке, чтобы сказать «спасибо» за сверхценное приобретение. Я честно признал, что благодарить стоит Ворона.  
Перо совершенно точно пришел на замену Душечке. Я не знаю, где его учили, кто и зачем, но парень оказался настоящим ниндзя – мастер взлома, скрадывания, паркура, а заодно и втирания в доверие. Через час матерые ветераны Кудрявый и Спикер угорали с его хохмочек. Через два часа я уже не представлял, как это был когда-то Черный Отряд без Пера. А когда поздним вечером этот засранец на спор с Кудрявым без всякого снаряжения залез на крышу нашей винокурни и голыми руками поймал там голубя, я понял, что вакансия штатного скаута закрыта однозначно.  
На ближайшие несколько дней наша команда вошла в плотный рабочий режим, где каждый занимался своим делом. Банда Доминатора, судя по новостям, колесила по стране, наводя террор, полиция штатов (а теперь уже и ФБР) проявляла небывалую, но пока бесплодную активность. Наши задачи были те же, что и у полиции штатов: либо найти, либо выманить. И то, и другое оказалось предсказуемо сложным. Чтобы найти, не хватало ресурсов. Чтобы выманить – идеи.  
Из Боливии прибыли Ведьмак и Масло, и после этого на «боевую группу» в составе их двоих, Кудрявого, Спикера, Ворона и Перо стало любо-дорого глядеть. Странник мало ела, мало спала, мало говорила, сидя крохотным паучком в уголке паутины, и выбиралась оттуда лишь с новой порцией информации, неизменно полезной. Шёпот работала «за себя и за того парня», а я...   
Я занимался довольно странным делом, под которое специально вытребовал у Шёпот – время, а у Странника – ресурсы. Заняв крохотный кабинет на втором этаже винокурни (стоило похвалить Ворона за выбор места «лёжки» – куда как сложнее было бы собраться всей нашей нынешней компанией в таунхаузе или съемной квартирке), я часами просматривал материалы по Доминику Янне и его банде. Что-то записывал, составлял какие-то схемы, но чаще просто всматривался в лица наших противников на экране ноутбука. Искал зацепку. Ключ.  
В Отряде моей функцией, кроме администрирования, были как раз идеи. Внезапные, зачастую безумные, но почти всегда эффективные. Почти всегда мне помогала Леди, но на этот раз Леди не было рядом – может быть, именно поэтому приходилось прилагать столько усилий. До рези в глазах всматриваясь в фотографии наших врагов, я ощущал – что-то скрыто именно здесь, что-то, лежащее на поверхности, чего мы не замечаем. Это было... как медитация. Да. Именно так. Иногда подсознание подбрасывает нам удивительные бриллианты, на которые мы нипочем не наткнулись бы с помощью одной лишь холодной логики.  
Когда мое чертово подсознание наконец сработало, на часах было около семи вечера. Я не стал орать «эврика!», подобно старику Архимеду. Я вообще постарался даже позу не сменить, не моргнуть, чтобы не выскочить из почти гипнотического транса, в который сам себя загнал, и лишь кликал мышкой, в прежнем темпе меняя картинки на экране.  
Вот Ким Кьет, она же Шейла. Компьютерный кудесник и по совместительству – безжалостный снайпер. Наша Душечка была глухонемой только по справке из соцобеспечения, Шейла же на самом деле не может говорить, хотя все слышит. По данным, которые нарыла Странник, ее немота носит психосоматический характер. Психологическая травма в раннем детстве, отчим-насильник. Тринадцатилетний Ким Кьет исполосовал отчима опасной бритвой, перед тем как сбежать из семьи.  
Тимоти Боунз, он же Костоглод. Не думал, что белые люди бывают такими огромными. Ильмо тоже был тот еще шкаф, но, боюсь, против Боунза он не продержался бы и пары минут, да и те на чистом упрямстве. И Ильмо, при всей своей зверовидности, был добрейшей души человек, рубаха-парень, даром что прошел половину нынешних «горячих точек» с автоматом наперевес. А Боунз сломался на Косово, став из солдата злобным убийцей. Чем солдат отличается от убийцы? Для солдата убийство – отвратительная необходимость. Для убийцы – удовольствие.  
Хаулер-Ревун. Нет, на эту сушеную харю не могу я смотреть спокойно после того, что он сделал с Душечкой. Чую, встретимся мы с тобой, Ревун, ох и встретимся. Пироманьяк, дважды проходил лечение в психиатрической клинике, год назад из нее бежал, устроив пожар. По информации от Шепот способен сделать бомбу из хозяйственного мыла, «Мистера Мускула» и туалетной бумаги. И это – теневое подобие безобиднейшего раздолбая Молчуна? Выходит, так. Эта сволочь в своем деле – такой же спец, каким был Сайлент в компьютерах.  
Душелов, или Вера Сен-Жак. Так же, как и сестра, умерла мнимой смертью – вот только Дороти Сен-Жак и впрямь начала жизнь с чистого листа, а Вера все свои скелеты перетащила с собой. Каждый раз вздрагиваю, видя это фото. Одно лицо с Леди – и совершенно другая личность. Даже не объяснить, в чем отличие, его чувствуешь не глазами, не разумом. Просто одна осталась человеком, другая опаснее черной мамбы. Как если бы Ведьма-Мачеха с помощью черного колдовства приняла бы облик юной Белоснежки. Взгляд с фото – как через прицел.  
И Доминатор. Доминик Янна. Потомственный юрист, из уважаемой обеспеченной семьи, с прекрасным образованием. Первое, что он сделал в Барроулэнде – вырвал кадык своему сокамернику просто за то, что тот осмелился ему возразить в какой-то мелочи вроде выбора койки. Совершенно нечувствителен к боли, это достоверно известно, какая-то редкая генетическая аномалия. По слухам, может не спать больше недели. Великолепный стрелок. Жесток до крайности. Исключительно умен и притом абсолютно безумен. Что же, вот это и есть «зеркало» старины Костоправа, ленивого, циничного брюзги, любящего красивых женщин, вкусную еду и поспать подольше в выходной день?  
Если принять, как рабочую, безумную идею о том, что банда Доминатора – это теневое подобие «Черного Отряда», то получается, что да.  
А вот еще одно фото. Недавно принятый, так сказать, в семью. Кем же ты будешь в таком раскладе – уж не Ворон ли? Пожалуй. Прекрасно сложен, властное, породистое лицо, выправка профессионального воина. Могаба, главарь банды наров и их религиозный лидер. В этом парне чувствуется огромная внутренняя сила, почти такая же, как и в Янне, но другого свойства. С противоположным знаком, скажем так. Во взгляде Доминатора – абсолютное безверие. На лице Могабы – полная убежденность. Такие лица мне доводилось видеть у религиозных фанатиков-шахидов. Хорошего последователя завел себе гаитянский старец Нарайян...  
Ну-ка... Нарайян. Одна-единственная фотка очень скверного качества, что-то вроде третьего-четвертого скана с газетной вырезки. Шепот говорила, этот портрет нашли при обыске на одной из принадлежащих нарам явок. Он у них там висел в «красном углу», как портрет Миямото Мусаси у самураев, и вроде бы они ему даже поклонялись, хотя вживую ни разу не видели. Тощий старый негр, сухой, как стручок перца...  
А вот теперь можно орать «эврика»!  
На мой вопль прибежала Шепот. Я как раз пытался установить скайп-соединение с Опалом, от волнения промахиваясь по клавишам. Наконец появился экранчик скайп-связи, а в нем заспанный жабомордый толстяк в помятой пижаме, протирающий глаза. Он близоруко прищурился в камеру, увидел меня, и тут картинка вроде как зависла.  
– Привет! – жизнерадостно начал я. – Извини, если поздно...  
На экране ноутбука картинка задвигалась. Собственно, она и не подвисала, просто при виде Костоправа старина Гоблин отчего-то аж дышать перестал, а потом задышал снова. Мало того, он вытаращил глаза, зверски выпятил то недоразумение, которое у него считается нижней челюстью, и заверещал:  
– Ты хуй! Ты ху-уй!!!  
Связь прервалась.  
– Кхм, – деликатно прокашлялась Уиспер. – Кто бы это ни был, он тебе явно не рад.  
– Черт возьми, – пробормотал я сконфуженно. – Еще бы, девять часов разницы. У них же там сейчас четыре утра. Неудивительно, что Гоблин разозлился... Ладно, перезвоню часиков через шесть, в конце концов, время терпит...  
Ноутбук замигал сигналом скайп-вызова. Вызывали из Сан-Лоренцо.  
– Да?..  
– Ну вот что, Костоправ, – без предисловий начал Одноглазый. Теперь в кадре они были вдвоем с Гоблином. На Одноглазом была веселенькая пижамка с ромашками... и шляпа. Шляпа, будь она неладна. Голос Одноглазого звучал скорбно и даже как-то торжественно. – Жаль мне это говорить, но Гоблин в кои веки совершенно прав. Ты вот это самое и есть. По-другому никак не скажешь.  
Шепот фыркнула в кулак.  
– Ох, проклятье, – мне стало стыдно. – Простите вы меня, бога ради. Совсем забыл про эту треклятую разницу во времени. Нет, мне в самом деле жаль, что поднял вас в такое время, но...  
– Разница во времени? – изумленно перебил меня Одноглазый. – Нет, ты слышал – он сказал «разница во времени»?!  
Они с Гоблином воззрились друг на дружку с таким видом, будто я только что на их глазах стремительно деградировал до имбецила и стал пускать слюну из пасти.  
– Да он и вправду не понимает, – пискнул Гоблин. – У меня была речь наготове, но такого даже ругать жалко.  
– Слушай меня, сынок, – сказал мне Одноглазый из-за океана. – Сначала ты у меня в гостиной орешь «Леди в тюряге, Леди в больнице!». Потом вся ваша компания отбывает в Сиэтл, а потом мы узнаем – не от тебя, заметь – что офис «Черного Отряда» взорван, Ильмо с Молчуном убиты, Душечка в коме (его голос предательски задрожал), а вас с Вороном не могут найти. Ваши мобильные отключены наглухо, в новостях только и шумят, как Янна со своими головорезами развлекается по всей стране, и мы с Гоблином сидим тут десять дней, не зная, что думать. Может, вы все и не живы уже! И тут вдруг ты объявляешься, бодрый, как хер моржа морозным утром, и извиняешься за «разницу во времени»?! Ну, Костоправ... Извиняюсь за Гоблина. Ты не хуй. Ты... и слова-то такого нет, как ты называешься.  
А ведь он прав. С того момента, как я увидел языки пламени, вырывающиеся из окон на Альберта-стрит, мы с Вороном отключили свои мобильники, чтобы охотники Янны не смогли отыскать нас по сигналу в сети. Виски надежно отключило и наши мозги тоже. А потом была Шелли-Энерджайзер и много-много дел. И во всей этой круговерти только сейчас я вспомнил про двух старых чудаков за морем, некогда вытащивших наши задницы из смертельной опасности.  
Пять минут назад я говорил, что мне стало стыдно? Да я даже понятия не имел, как может быть на самом деле стыдно. Будь я скорпионом – самого себя укусил бы в зад раз этак двадцать.  
Мне пришлось объясниться. Я объяснялся сбивчиво и многословно. Мне пришлось изложить расстроенным старикам всю нашу ситуацию, от начала и до конца. Если бы они прервали связь, я б, наверное, попросил у Шепот револьвер – пойти застрелиться. Но Гоблин с Одноглазым, благодарение всем богам, древним и новым, меня простили.  
– Что с него взять, – буркнул под конец Одноглазый, набивая трубку. – Ладно, пусть живет... Так ты остановился на том, что тебя вроде как осенило?  
– Мы тебя внимательно слушаем, – поддакнул Гоблин. – Кстати, что за люди маячат у тебя за спиной?  
Я оглянулся. Пока я изливал свои печали, в мой кабинет поднабилось изрядно народу. Кроме Шепот, здесь были Перо, Странник, вылезшая наконец из-за своего пульта, и даже Масло с Ведьмаком. А я еще думал, отчего в кабинете так душно.  
– Новый состав, – кратко ответил я. – Отличные ребята, чуть позже непременно вас познакомлю. Вам говорит что-нибудь такое словечко – «Нары»?  
– Крепкие черные парни, у которых в голове, да простят меня дамы, изрядно насрато, – не замедлил с ответом Одноглазый. – Повязаны с нигерийской мафией, торгуют метом и героином оптом и в розницу, мочат людишек почем зря, невесть отчего считают себя избранниками судьбы. Ихний гуру и духовный учитель – некий Нарайян с Гаити, колдун-самоучка. Тот еще хрен с бугра. Мнит себя истинным воплощением Барона Субботы, а сам не в силах отыскать собственную задницу без посторонней помощи... Да, собственно, я ж его знаю. Гоблин, ты помнишь то дельце с Иваном Облонским? Русский олигарх на курорте, вуду-колдун, мы еще заклятие снимали?  
Гоблин дельце явно помнил – захихикал исключительно мерзостно.  
– Так вот гаитянский старец нас натаскивал про всякие вудуистские штучки, чтобы сыграть подостовернее, – продолжал Одноглазый. – Пророк-то он, может, и пророк, но от доли в хорошем деле нипочем не отказывается. Мне, чернокожему брату, как на духу... всего за двести тысяч гринов. А вот нары... Эй, вы что, умудрились с нарами поцапаться? Тогда я вам не завидую.  
Я на скорую руку объяснил. И поделился общими чертами явившегося мне в медитативных грезах замысла.  
Гоблин захрюкал и загикал, Одноглазый вытаращился, Уиспер за моей спиной поперхнулась, а Перо вполголоса обозвал меня «крутым шизиком». Я решил, что это был комплимент.  
– Мне нравится, – крякнул Гоблин. – Дух благородного безумия и все такое. Мы в деле. Но нужны еще люди. С пушками и стальными яйцами.  
– У нас есть, – заверил я старого мошенника. – Полдюжины хватит?  
– Нет, конечно, – отмахнулся Гоблин. – Но есть у меня одна идея, где взять больше. Причем совершенно бесплатно.  
– Пляшем, – закивал Одноглазый. – Щаз подергаем за ниточки, а вы покамест расслабьтесь.  
Легко ему говорить. Какая может быть расслабуха, когда наше дело наконец-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки?

 

Две последующие недели синдикат «Одноглазый&Гоблин, Лимитед» всасывал деньги, что твой пылесос. Ворон, наш главный спонсор, залюбился подписывать чеки. Разумеется, никакой финансовой отчетности с той стороны Атлантики не поступало. Мы в своей винокурне расслабились, следуя мудрому совету черного Гэндальфа. То есть как сказать – расслабились: скорее перестали напрягаться. Время неопределенности прошло. Теперь мы наконец работали предметно.  
В этом периоде самым загруженным сотрудником оказалась Странник. Исполняя задания Гоблина, она сидела в Сети по четырнадцать часов в день. «Боевая группа» старательно повышала боевитость. Ворон со Спикером выясняли, кто лучше владеет волновой техникой метания ножа, Перо ходил по стенам и маскировался в самых разных интерьерах, Шепот осуществляла общий контроль и раздавала мотивирующие пинки.  
Павшие после ограбления в Солт-Лейк не глаза не показывались. Притихли где-то, прожигая неправедно нажитые денежки – а может, катили по хайвею навстречу судьбе. По данным Шелли, Павшие предпочитали старомодное перемещение из точки А в точку В на собственных колесах. Они избегали аэропортов и вокзалов, в общем, любых мест, где требуется предъявлять документы и где околачивается полиция.  
И наконец настал день, когда нарам явился их пророк во плоти.  
Честно говоря, основным вопросом для меня было – куда именно собирается явиться пророк Нарайян. Ведь место базирования группировки Могабы нам не было наверняка известно по сей день. Если бы мы его знали, возможно, не понадобилась бы вся затеянная нами авантюра. Однако Одноглазый решил проблему, как обычно, с блеском и изяществом. Он всего лишь пустил слух о своем прибытии. Слухи в известных кругах распространяются быстрее света. Так что, по сути, не старец Нарайян пришел к своей пастве – паства пришла за ним.  
Получив ожидаемый сигнал, наш штатный ниндзя оседлал свой байк и под всеми парусами отбыл в точку рандеву где-то в окрестностях Чикаго. Оттуда он вышел на связь по скайпу. Глаза у Перо были по серебряному доллару каждый.  
– Ну, знаете, – только и сказал он. – Я думал, после шоу Дэвида Копперфилда меня уже ничто не удивит. Так я ошибался. Этот ваш вудуист – тот еще шоумен. Вот, наслаждайтесь.  
На шпионском видео, которое он нам перелил, был отфиксирован момент прибытия высокого гостя. В сопровождении эскорта упакованных в кожу байкеров на узкую улочку вырулил гигантский черный лимузин, шириной лишь самую малость меньше самой улочки. Лимузин остановился, и оттуда вышло нечто, сошедшее прямиком с иллюстрации к запросу «жрец вудуистской секты». Пророк был облачен в плащ из разноцветных птичьих перьев, на его макушке красовался натуральный цилиндр. Он выступал с величайшим достоинством, а морщинистая его физиономия выражала всю тысячелетнюю мудрость и скорбь гаитянского народа. В руке он держал корзинку. Из корзинки он достал жирного черного петуха, снес ему башку взмахом серпа и обильно изгадил жертвенной кровью белоснежные внутренности лимузина.  
Почтенный Нарайян начал отжигать с первого мгновения знакомства с духовными чадами. Дрожащей костлявой рукой он раздавал благословения налево и направо. Мимоходом пожурил одного из наров за плохое обращение с престарелым дедушкой, поздравил другого с десятым жмуриком на счету и заявил уже знакомому нам Очибе, якобы над его лысой макушкой мерцает сияние славы. Нары взирали на него с младенческой робостью и тайком старались дотронуться – на счастье. Постукивая на ходу в крохотный тамтам, старец ввалился в дом.  
– Дальше я не видел, – сказал Перо. – Но, в общем, за деда я спокоен. Не пропадет. Теперь пора, Костоправ. Город Ветров ждет.  
Перед отъездом я звякнул Шеду. Марвин меня не обрадовал. Расследование продвигается, Леди малость получше, но прогноз врачей неутешителен. Леди не скоро сможет бегать и танцевать на своих двоих. А если и встанет, то с костылем наперевес и изрядно прихрамывая. Конец ее лихим похождениям и преображениям. Впрочем, для меня это плачевное обстоятельство ровным счетом ничего не значило. Я вытащу Леди из тюрьмы и буду счастлив, если она согласится впустить меня в свою жизнь.  
Добирались мы разными путями. Лично я двое суток трясся в купе поезда. Перо и Уиспер отправились в автомобиле, и только ни в чем не замешанные счастливчики Джорни и Ворон улетели на самолете. Надеюсь, Ворон провел несколько увлекательных часов, обсуждая с Джорни особенности современной политической философии. Чикаго встретил нас дождем, шквальным ветром в лицо и ощущением разлитого в воздухе удручающего уныния. Где-то за небоскребами стыло огромное озеро. В забронированных нами гостиничных номерах было холодно и неуютно.  
Теперь, согласно плану, святому Нарайяну надлежало узреть видение. Потрясающего размаха видение, скреативленное за время полета мисс Джорни и Вороном на основе проведенного мисс Уиспер краткого культурологического анализа религиозных воззрений наров и щедро присыпанное гаитянской мистикой. Видение включало в себя валяющиеся в пыли алмазы, черную зарю над миром и Павших в роли провозвестников неотвратимой Годины Черепов. Я заикнулся, что в эдакий эсхатологический бред не поверят даже нары и даже накурившись гашиша. Одноглазый поднял меня на смех. Ты ни черта не понимаешь в нашей черной вере, бледнолицый, презрительно сказал он. Аз есмь Пророк Кины, Дочери Ночи, провозвестник Года Черепов, и слово мое есть истина. А для сомневающихся есть обоснуй: человечек из моего клана работает в отделе логистики на кимберлитовых копях в Намибии, от него и наводочка. Человечек настоящий, копи настоящие, твоя компьютерная девица все подшаманила в лучшем виде – выдержит любую проверку. Чего ж тебе еще, Фома неверящий?!  
Я пристыженно смолчал. Ну да, куда мне до истинных мастеров аферы и обмана.  
Спустя двенадцать часов зазвякали тревожные колокольчики, развешанные мисс Джорни в Сети. Джорни как раз прилегла вздремнуть, и Ворону пришлось срочно разлучить ее с подушкой. Однако даже спросонья Джорни умудрялась выглядеть почти идеально, не считая парочки утративших гладкость прядок.  
– Нары проверяют информацию, – сообщила Джорни, пообщавшись с компьютерами. – Они следуют именно той дорогой, которую мы для них проложили, – она зевнула, деликатно прикрыв рот ладонью. – Айтишник у них так себе. Увидит только то, что ему дозволено увидеть. Так что сомневающийся да уверует в слово святого Нарайяна.  
В особняке на Джолиет, где обосновалась наша команда, вспыхнуло нездоровое оживление. Подал голос маячок, настроенный на перехват телефонных разговоров, в которых прозвучат определенные кодовые слова. Мы прильнули к динамикам – лидер наров Могаба связался с пребывавшей невесть где мисс Соул Кэтчер и настойчиво втолковывал ей про наводку святого старца.  
Они говорили. Мы слушали. Я впервые услышал голос темного двойника Леди. А вот голос у нее был совсем непохож. Соул возражала, Могаба настаивал. Он требовал личную связь с Янной, и в конце концов Янна взял трубку.  
– Где вы? – только и спросил Доминатор.  
– На точке в Джолиете.  
– Тогда встретимся через шесть часов у Старого Болтуна. Отбой.  
В те несколько мгновений, за которые Янна еще не успел нажать кнопку прерывания связи, мы отчетливо расслышали протестующие вопли Соул Кэтчер.  
– Сработало, – недоверчивым шепотом выдохнула Шелли Уиспер. – Неужто и впрямь сработало?  
– Вероятность положительного ответа около семидесяти процентов, – ответила за меня Джорни.  
Перо, Кудрявый и прочие, сменяясь, патрулировали Джолиет, карауля тот светлый миг, когда наконец объявятся Павшие. Нам не удалось понять, что подразумевается под Старым Болтуном, под крылом у которого назначил встречу Янна, но Ворон задумчиво предположил, что это должно быть в квартале Цицеро.  
– Мир не видывал такого неуемного трепла, как старик Марк Туллий, – заметил он. Джорни одобрительно кивнула, а я пометил себе заделать еще одну прореху в стене моего интеллекта.  
Спустя назначенные Янной шесть часов Джорни нависла над ноутбуком и довольно прищурилась.  
– Вот и специалист прибыл, – вполголоса известила она. – Скорее всего, это Шейла. Копает глубоко, дотошно и вдумчиво. Укрылась прогой с плавающим ай-пи, скачет с линии на линию, не отследишь... ничего не забывает, суется везде, куда в силах дотянуться.  
– Мы выдержим проверку? – когда дело касалось компьютеров я, признаюсь честно, пасовал. Не мое это призвание. Вот молодежь навроде Сайлента, Тони или Джорни с интеллектуальными машинками на «ты», а я их побаиваюсь.  
– Конечно, – Джорни не подала виду, что удивлена или задета вопросом. – Мы с мисс Уиспер все трижды перепроверили. Это отличная маскировка – наполовину правда, наполовину ложь, сплетенные так тесно, что одно переходит в другое. Ваши друзья отлично знают свое дело... ну, и я тоже не впервые увидала клавиатуру. Пока мы идем в точном соответствии с графиком.

 

Грани смутно явившегося мне замысла были отшлифованы до блеска Гоблином, собаку съевшим на всяческих международных аферах с размахом. Нам требовалась уникальная приманка, единственная в своем роде – такая, чтобы Павшие не смогли устоять перед искушением завладеть ею. Нам были нужны нары с их непоколебимой верой в видения святого старца Нарайяна и готовностью действовать во славу грядущего прихода Черной Богини.  
И мы сыскали такую приманку. Редкостную и почти недостижимую.  
Самолеты компании Лео Леваева, успешного конкурента «Де Бирс», в обстановке совершенной секретности вылетающие из Винхука в Намибии. Самолеты, перевозящие добытые в копях Намибии и Анголы драгоценные необработанные кристаллы аллотропной формы углерода на фабрики компании в Европе. Там под резцами мастеров и кругами шлифовальных машин они превратятся в технические алмазы и сверкающие нестерпимым блеском бриллианты. Их бережно уложат в специальные футляры и бархатные мешочки, закроют в сейфах и перенесут на борт неприметного самолета, совершающего полет из Европы в тишайший городок Спрингфилд. Этот самолет не будет высаживать пассажиров у терминала, но сразу же зарулит в закрытый ангар, где его встретят вооруженные до зубов парни на бронированных машинах, переправят драгоценный груз с борта и исчезнут на бесконечных дорогах Америки. Алмазы под бдительной охраной поедут в местное отделение фирмы Леваева, а самолет отправится в обратный рейс.  
Наш сияющий трофей, совершенная в своей красоте наживка, парил над Атлантикой и прибывал через считанные часы. Он был отнюдь не призраком в виртуальных сетях – нет, он имел официальный номер регистрации и управляющую компанию. Им управляли пилоты, его видели диспетчеры на радарах, передавая друг другу. Бизнес-джет марки «Боинг BBJ3» сквозь грозовые тучи стремился из Европы на запад. Вот только пунктом назначения его был аэропорт Омахи, а не Спрингфилда. А в Спрингфилде совершит посадку сюрприз. Большой сюрприз – судя по злораднейшему выражению Гоблиновой физиономии, когда он об этом сообщил.  
План «Б» мы разрабатывали совместно с корешами Ильмо. Это было дело для ветеранов спецопераций, и их звездный час наступил.  
У нас было тактическое преимущество – место для размещения приманки определяли мы. Спрингфилд, что в четырех часах езды к юго-западу от Чикаголенда, и его аэропорт имени Линкольна, принимающий гражданские и военные рейсы, был избран таким местом не случайно. Ведьмаку пришлось по душе то обстоятельство, что аэропорт Спрингфилда и Чикаго связывало только местное четырехрядное шоссе 29, и на этом шоссе имелось прекрасное «бутылочное горлышко».  
– На месте Павших я непременно принял бы меры к тому, чтобы заранее перекрыть его, – сказал Ведьмак. Вся команда собралась голова к голове над картой, и Ведьмак расставлял по ней флажки. – Им известно, что груз встречает спецкоманда на трех бронемашинах. Скорее всего, они попытаются подменить спецназ своими бойцами и встретят «алмазный рейс» вместо них. А чтобы блокировать броневики из Чикаго, я устроил бы автокатастрофу с размахом. Чтоб никто из города сюда и никто в город отсюда. Вот именно здесь, под эстакадой. Завалил длинномер на борт или вроде того. Нужно посадить там группу.  
– Как полагаешь, кто из них будет это обеспечивать? – спросил я.  
– А кто у них технарь? – пожала плечами Шепот. – Сто к одному – Ревун. Кстати, с учетом его наклонностей, рассчитывай на что-то вроде бензовоза и большой «бада-бум».  
\- Тогда я там, – сказал я. – Этот хмырь мне малость должен. Ведьмак, если ты и Масло составите мне компанию, я буду спокоен.  
– Сделаем, командир, – ухмыльнулся Масло.  
– Еще соображения? – бросила Шёпот. Все мы были собраны и напряжены, как солдаты перед боем.  
– Ангар, – сказал Ведьмак. – Им известно, что груз сопровождают шестеро вооруженных агентов компании Леваева. На их месте я заранее посадил бы стрелка в ангаре. И выбил бы пилотов – ровно в тот момент, как опустится трап.  
– Принято, – кивнул Перо. – Этот на мне.  
– В ангаре обычно наземная команда, – заметил я. – Менеджер от фирмы и пара механиков. Если ангар будет пустой, это их насторожит.  
– Я сойду за менеджера, как полагаешь? – вызвался Ворон. – А из Кудрявого со Спикером получатся неплохие механики. Фирменные комбезы, ч-черт... Ладно, найдем. Что еще?  
– Основные силы, – сказала Шепот. – Если они сыграют под встречающий спецназ... Три джипа... Это как минимум десять человек. Их тяжелая пехота. Могаба, Очиба, и уж наверняка Боунз – он своего шанса повоевать не упустит, а он один стоит взвода. Что мы скажем на дюжину автоматических стволов? Добрый вечер?  
– Гоблин сказал, это не должно нас волновать, – сказал я. – Может, он и клоун в кругу друзей, но слов на ветер не бросает.  
– Большой сюрприз... – задумчиво пробормотала Уиспер. – Ну-ну. Будем надеяться на лучшее... Время, – Шелли в очередной раз взглянула на часы. – По машинам.  
Мы столкнулись стиснутыми кулаками. Черный Отряд вступал на тропу войны.

 

...Вера Сен-Жак по прозвищу Душелов лежала в темноте, чувствуя, как теплое семя ее мужчины высыхает на ее бедрах, и думала о хорошем.  
Она вспомнила, как на трассе сразу за Солт-Лейк-Сити они влетели в засаду. Попали по глупому, просто остановившись заправиться в придорожном «Тексако». Боунз, Шейла и Ревун отстали на своем трейлере, а «додж-рам» Доминатора и Соул ушел далеко вперед, но теперь стрелка бензомера лежала на красной черте. Хороший повод остановиться, залить бак, съесть хот-дог с горчицей и выпить стаканчик холодной колы, почему нет? Они ведь и впрямь собирались так поступить. Просто мирно посидеть, как обычные люди. Должно быть, Вера Сен-Жак все-таки сильно устала в последнее время. Ее не насторожила даже странная пустота в магазинчике. Даже когда продавец, опасливо стреляя глазками, скрылся в подсобке, ее хваленое чутье молчало. И только когда перед стеклянным фасадом с разгона оттормозились два полицейских «шевроле» и захлопали дверцы, выпуская разгоряченных копов с револьверами наизготовку, ей стало ужасно обидно. Ну почему все так не вовремя? Мы же просто хотели отдохнуть. Мы не затевали ничего плохого, правда!..  
Зато потом было красиво. За ними приехали не матерые зверюги из SWAТ, а обычные ютанские «медведи», собранные наспех и обильно потеющие от страха. Их было много, но все они вместе взятые стоили меньше потраченных на них патронов. У Соул был кургузый «инграм». «Лучшее оружие для стрельбы в лифте», как презрительно говаривал инструктор из Маунт-Ривер, зато со штурмовым магазином на семьдесят патронов. Это позволяло добиться приличной плотности стрельбы и прижать к земле копов с их чертовыми дробовиками. А Янна вышел к копам с парными пятнадцатизарядными «спрингфилд омега», сделанными по спецзаказу, подарком Могабы. Этим подарком Могабе удалось пронять даже Доминатора. Во всяком случае, Соул видела, как вспыхнули его глаза. Она и сама полюбила эти стволы – хотя бы за то, что один из них выплюнул пулю, пробившую прекрасную ножку Дороти Сен-Жак. Янна владел какой-то специфической техникой стрельбы, иной, нежели та, что преподавали в Маунт-Ривер. Ни секунды не оставался на месте, двигался плавно, быстро и непредсказуемо, как в танце, одновременно перекрывал, казалось, все сектора стрельбы, и каждый его выстрел означал чью-то смерть. Все вместе это длилось не больше двадцати секунд, и это было прекрасно. Может быть, даже кто-нибудь из копов сумел оценить красоту зрелища напоследок.  
Заправку они потом, отъезжая, взорвали. Не забыв захватить парочку вкусных хот-догов на дорожку.  
– Соул, – услышала она.  
Янна, полностью обнаженный, сидел в кресле у окна спиной к ней и смотрел в ночь за окном. После Барроулэнда он полюбил темноту.  
– Соул, – низкий, тягучий, как мед, голос, медленно падающие слова. – Скажи, зачем ты живешь?  
Чтобы остаться в живых рядом с Доминатором, нужно было научиться понимать его с полуслова, и понимать верно. Это не общий вопрос о смысле жизни, подумала Соул. Он хочет знать, почему я живу так, как живу. Зачем мне такая жизнь.  
А в самом деле – зачем? Зачем она училась на суперкиллера? Зачем отбила Доминика у Дороти? Зачем скитается, скрывается, отнимает чужие жизни? Шейла убивает, чтобы отомстить миру за свое разрушенное детство. Боунз – просто потому, что ничего другого не умеет. Ревун получает от этого извращенное удовольствие пиромана. А я?  
Когда-то жили на свете две маленьких сестрички-близняшки. Обе были хороши собой, каждая была по своему талантлива, но... Одна умела жить легко. Вторая не умела, и все, чего добивалась Вера Сен-Жак, доставалось ей потом и кровью. Поэтому она испытывала к сестре отчаянную зависть. Поэтому всегда стремилась доказать, что все то же самое сможет лучше. Ярче. Круче. И доказывала... вот только сестрица Дороти не обращала ни малейшего внимания на ее победы. Она просто жила. Легко, красиво, изящно, с удовольствием. Она была счастлива. И другая сестра возненавидела ее за это. За то, чего сама не могла добиться никаким трудом. За умение быть счастливой.  
Вера Сен-Жак пыталась научиться счастью, но этому не учатся – это либо дано, либо нет. Что ж, значит, ей не дано. А раз так, то и сучка Дороти не имеет права на счастье. Разве нет?  
Янна спросил ее, и она ответила – честно, как могла.  
– Теперь ты добилась своего, – сказал он. – Что будешь делать дальше?  
– Я с тобой, – это был единственно возможный ответ, она не колебалась ни секунды, хотя совсем не чувствовала, что дело обстоит именно так. После Барроулэнда Янна изменился. Изменился настолько, что порой пугал даже ее.  
Доминатор кивнул.  
У нее теперь было право на ответный вопрос, поскольку он начал первым. Такова была негласная традиция.  
– Что ты будешь делать с этими африканскими бриллиантами, Доминик?  
По оценке Шейлы, стоимость груза из Кимберли подходила к полумиллиарду долларов. За такие деньги можно купить не самую маленькую страну.  
– РассыпАть пригоршнями по Таймс-сквер, – ровно сказал Янна. – И смотреть на бои скарабеев за блестящую цацку. Из самого большого, может, сделаю для тебя подвеску в пупок.  
Он не шутил, вот что погано. Соул почувствовала, как в груди закипает холодная ярость. У нее были совсем другие планы на добычу.  
– Этот груз... У меня плохое предчувствие, Доминик. Это может оказаться ловушкой.  
– Да, – спокойно ответил Янна. – Поэтому нас там не будет. Но, скорее всего, дело верное – Шейла все проверила очень тщательно. Поэтому там будут все остальные. Если все пройдет по плану, получишь свою подвеску. Если нет... да и наплевать. За лобовым стеклом нашего болида уже показался финиш, детка.  
Она уже использовала свой дозволенный вопрос, но не удержалась от еще одного.  
– А для чего живешь ты сам, Доминик?  
– Ради власти, – ответил он незамедлительно. И замолчал. Надолго.  
Она уже решила, что разъяснений не будет, когда он заговорил снова.  
– Мои родители были высокооплачиваемыми юристами. Каждое их действие было безупречным с точки зрения закона. Они переходили дорогу только в положенном месте, никогда не садились за руль после пары пива, платили все положенные налоги до последнего цента и устанавливали телеантенну так, чтобы не нарушить визуальный ряд нашего уютного квартала. «Доминик»,– говорил мне отец, – «юриспруденция – великая сила. Кто знает законы, у того власть». Но власти у них не было. Они просто продавали время своей жизни за деньги, а на деньги покупали всякую дрянь. Скажи мне, Соул, кем они были? Не разочаруй меня.  
Соул подумала. Крепко подумала – после Барроулэнда общаться с Домиником Янной было все равно что бродить наугад по минному полю. А с философствующим Домиником Янной тем более.  
– Рабами, – сказала она наконец.  
– Спасибо тебе, – с чувством сказал он. – Да. Именно так. Рабы. У них была свобода, у них была власть – в рамках закона. Скажи, Соул, разве бывает свобода в рамках? Свобода в рамках – это свобода гулять где хочешь в стенах тюремного дворика. Есть одна свобода – абсолютная. Есть одна ценность – жизнь. Остальное могут отобрать. Поэтому все, кроме жизни – прах. Отбирать жизнь – вот самая большая власть.  
– Но ведь и у тебя могут отобрать жизнь, – сказала Соул.  
– Неважно. Рано или поздно каждый из нас умрет, но я умру свободным. Мы не можем выбирать время смерти, мы не можем выбирать способ смерти. Мы вольны выбрать только, кем умереть – рабом или богом. Кстати, не в последнюю очередь я понял это благодаря тебе, Соул, так что ты достойна награды. Хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
Янна перегнулся через ручку кресла, чтобы подобрать с пола свой «спрингфилд». Негромко щелкнул вынимаемый магазин, и на кровать рядом с Соул упало что-то маленькое, блестящее. Патрон калибра .41, но странный – блестящая рубашка пули сплошь покрыта тонкой гравировкой. Вроде бы какая-то надпись... Его имя.  
– Есть второй такой же, подписанный твоим именем, – сказал Доминатор. – Твоим настоящим именем. Я не хочу больше в Барроулэнд и не хочу, чтобы туда заперли тебя. Если однажды не будет другого выхода – сделаем это друг для друга.  
– Клянусь, если будет нужно, я сделаю это для тебя, – твердо сказала Соул Кэтчер.  
Она была совершенно искренна. Вот только взаимность ее в данном случае совершенно не устраивала.

 

Ангар за номером 18, арендованный для приема частного рейса топ-менеджером по связям из компании Леваева, располагался на Тозер-роуд, узком шоссе, огибавшем летное поле с севера. Ворон, изображавший деловитого представителя фирмы, помчался наводить порядок – выгонять прочь из ангара механиков, уборщиков и прочих работяг. Настоящих работяг, имею я в виду – в наши планы не входили жертвы среди мирного населения. Вслед за ним в ангар незримой и неслышной тенью просквозил Перо, наша крапленая карта в колоде на непредвиденный случай.  
Уиспер и Джорни с компьютерами, айфонами и рациями на неприметной серой «ауди» укрылись на стоянке рядом с офисом аэропортовских служб. Оттуда им предстояло координировать наши действия и упреждать в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств.  
Масло, Ведьмак и я высадились неподалеку от большой транспортной развязки, где от шоссе 29, уходившего на север к аэропорту Линкольна, ответвлялось шоссе 4. Если Павшие клюнут на нашу приманку, то здесь самое удобное и подходящее место, чтобы намертво перекрыть подходы к аэропорту. И заодно обезопасить себя от возможного прибытия встречающих самолет охранников компании Леваева, федералов или спецназовцев.  
Мы сидели за бетонным отбойником на эстакаде, проходившей над трассой. Масло с Ведьмаком выглядели спокойными, как африканские слоны. Они неспешно покуривали, пряча огонек в кулаке, вспоминали какие-то общие дела и травили бородатые легионерские байки. За нами простирался желтый, выгоревший за лето пустырь и облетевшая лесополоса. Где-то вдалеке неспешно текла река – Сангамон, если верить гугль-картам в моем телефоне. Изредка в голубом небе, надрывно ревя, пролетали взлетающие или садящиеся самолеты.  
Мир был кристально чист, звонок и готов взорваться в любой момент.  
Крохотная рация в моем ухе ожила. Шепот, наше бдительное око.  
– Первая ласточка, – известила она. – В Спрингфилде некие агрессивно настроенные личности сообщили о бомбе, заложенной под мемориальную библиотеку Линкольна. Идет срочная эвакуация. О! В новостях передают, бомба взорвалась, но оказалась газовой. Все бегают и суетятся, у полиции хлопот полон рот. Ворон, Перо, как дела?  
– На позиции! – вполголоса откликнулся Перо. – Торчу под крышей, прикидываюсь шлангом. Ангар зачищен. Кудрявый и Спикер на местах. Ворона вижу. Снайпера той фирмы... не вижу.  
– Диспетчерская служба аэропорта приняла от башни в Колумбусе наш борт, – деловито сообщила Джорни. – Приблизительное время посадки – через сорок две минуты.  
– Вот и клиенты, – буркнул Отто, когда мимо нас со стороны города на хорошей крейсерской скорости промчались три одинаковых «доджа» с сильно затемнёнными стеклами. – Эй, в ангаре. Готовьтесь к приему.  
Они клюнули, вот о чем я подумал, когда машины исчезли вдалеке. Они действительно клюнули на приманку и отправились добывать редкостный трофей.  
Мы ждали. Прошло четверть часа. В траве стрекотал ополоумевший кузнечик. Ничего не происходило.  
– Гм, – в интонациях Ведьмака прозвучала легкая растерянность. – Однако время... Может, это не они?  
– Или настолько обнаглели, что никого не боятся? – подлил масла в огонь Отто. – Ты, дружище, того-этого, малость переоценил их предусмотрительность. Мы тут паримся, а там тем временем проблемы в полный рост...  
– Двадцать шесть минут до посадки борта, – голос Странника звенел натянутой струной.  
– Явились, – зашелестел в наушнике голос Перо. – Один, два, три... пятнадцать здоровенных рыл, упакованы в форму с нашивками охранной фирмы. Бронежилеты, шлем-сферы, карабины М4А1. Вижу Могабу и Очибу... ага, вот и Боунз нарисовался, типа за главного. Говорит с Вороном, бумажками трясет... упс.  
– В чем дело? – встрепенулся я. Рация молчала. Меня пробило на холод, но тут Перо отозвался быстрой и тихой скороговоркой:  
– Есть их снайпер. Работаю. Отбой.  
Связь прервалась.  
– Эй, – окликнул нас Ведьмак. – Гляньте туда.  
Мы завертели головами по сторонам, а он показал вниз, на опоры эстакады. На человека в оранжевом жилете работника ремонтных служб штата и в яркой оранжевой каске. Тот деловито сбросил вниз веревку, влез в подвесное кресло и по-паучьи перемещался сверху вниз вдоль опоры. Он что-то делал размеренными движениями: то ли отчищал бетон от разноцветных граффити, то ли подкручивал разболтавшиеся гайки в стальном каркасе.  
– Четырнадцать минут до посадки, – напомнила Джорни.  
– Кто-нибудь засек Янну или Соул? – это Ворон.– В тачках у ангара только водители.  
– Не прибыли? – обеспокоилась Шелли. – Эй, всем смотреть в оба!  
– Чувак! – перегнувшись через ограждение, Масло запустил в оранжевую каску камешком и угодил точно в середку. – Сверхурочные платят?  
Усердный трудяга поднял голову. Мгновение я сверху вниз смотрел в запрокинутое бледное пятнышко лица, затененное козырьком каски. Этой секунды мне хватило на узнавание. Ревуну тоже. Его рука прыгнула к бедру и вернулась обратно с «глоком».  
– Всем нахрен с моста!!! – заорал я. И припустил со всей мочи, первым подав пример.  
– Контакт! – вопил Ведьмак, летя следом.  
Мы скатились по травянистому склону откоса – за полсекунды до того, как эстакада над шоссе 29 взлетела на воздух. За моей спиной громыхнуло так, словно Дщерь Ночи от души звезданула по земле своим молотом, или копьем, или чем она там намеревается сокрушить мир.  
Упругая стена раскалённого воздуха ударила меня в спину. Я потерял опору под ногами, и, кажется, пролетел несколько метров по воздуху. Мимо, кувыркаясь, пронеслась блестящая синяя машина, врезалась в ограждение шоссе и смялась грудой металла. Я упал, пропахав брюхом острые камешки. Оглох и наполовину ослеп – мир подернулся серой пеленой и сделался черно-белым. С неба сыпались обломки бетона с торчащей изнутри перекрученной металлической арматурой.  
От удара крохотная пластиковая капелька рации сорвалась и упорхнула неведомо куда. Шатаясь, я поднялся на ноги и неловко, всем корпусом, повернулся.  
Плавно изогнутая эстакада превратилась в гору обломков, над которой всплывало разбухающее изнутри черное дымное облако. Перекрестка шоссе 4 и 29 более не существовало. Горели машины. Кто-то надрывно и тонко визжал. Неподалёку от меня стоял на четвереньках и тряс головой оглушенный Ведьмак. Из уха у него вытекала струйка крови. Масло я не заметил, но увидел Ревуна.  
Он давно мог удрать, но не удрал. Огонь манил его, как нектар – пчелу. Чокнутый засранец аж приплясывал на месте от восторга. Он зачарованно таращился на рыжие и алые языки пламени, облизывавшие горящий на шоссе автобус, на орущих, охваченных паникой людей, топтавших друг друга в попытке выбраться сквозь разбитые окна.  
Не рассуждая, я рванул из наплечной кобуры «смит-вессон полис» и выстрелил навскидку. Стрелок из меня так себе, руки тряслись от адреналина, и, разумеется, я промахнулся, но сегодня был мой день: внимание Ревуна было приковано к огненному аду на шоссе 29, а звук выстрела он не заметил по тугоухости. Я перехватил револьвер двумя руками, выдохнул, как в тире, плавно совместил мушку и целик с фигурой трехнутого подрывника – и на этот раз все вышло как надо. Ревун завалился набок, вопя и зажимая бедро. Досадно. Целился-то я чуть повыше.  
С револьвером в руке я побежал к нему. Он увидел меня и принялся что-то шарить за пазухой. Вероятно, свой «глок», но я успел первым.  
Ударом ноги я сломал ему челюсть – не знаю, в двух местах или больше. Следующим пинком, надеюсь, обеспечил сотрясение мозга. Ревун полз от меня, извиваясь огромным червем и оставляя за собой кровавую дорожку, но его правая рука по-прежнему скрывалась под оранжевым жилетом. Я пнул его в простреленное бедро. В ответ услышал оглушительный вопль. По идее, от такой боли любой должен был бы отрубиться, но этот гад оставался в сознании. Он шустро откатился от меня на пару метров и сел – невероятно, но теперь он улыбался, скаля окровавленные зубы. И теперь я видел, что у него в руке.  
Замедлитель оборонительной гранаты Мк2А1 горит пять секунд. Разлет осколков полностью накрывает радиус в десять метров. Удивительно, как быстро может двигаться человек в экстремальной ситуации. Я имею в виду не себя, а Масло. Это ему я обязан жизнью. Сам-то я, наверное, так бы и таращился на смертоносную «шишку» с вырванной чекой. Раньше меня ни разу не пытались подорвать гранатой.  
Меня сшибло с ног, проволокло и придавило к земле тяжелой тушей. Потом где-то поблизости громыхнуло. И нас с Маслом густо обляпало красным.  
Что происходило в это время в ангаре и в чем заключался большой сюрприз Гоблина, я узнал уже после, со слов Ворона и Перо. Впрочем, эти двое все расписали весьма красочно.  
Вражеского снайпера снял Перо. Они стоили друг друга, наш мастер-скаут и стрелок Доминатора, просто Перо заметил Шейлу на три секунды раньше, чем она его. Вообще, ему бы и это не помогло: на сотне метров «беретта» не самое лучшее оружие против «ремингтона-700» с оптикой. Поэтому Перо не стал хвататься за пистолет, когда ствол «рема» развернулся в его сторону. Он схватился за выносной пульт. Оба противника, как летучие мыши, свили себе гнезда под самой крышей ангара. Шейла выбрала себе прекрасную позицию на сервисных фермах, откуда простреливался весь ангар. Но над самой головой у нее нависал грузовой крюк крана. А эта хреновина в двести килограммов весом падает, как нож гильотины, если нажать нужную кнопку. Не совсем честный прием со стороны Пера, но – что еще ему оставалось делать?  
Трап «Боинга BBJ3» как раз плавно опускался, когда где-то под крышей ангара послышался грохот и короткий задавленный крик. Возможно, это спасло жизнь Ворону. Очиба в этот момент аккурат намеревался всадить пулю в голову «менеджеру компании», но отвлекся на происходящее вверху и сам словил девять грамм в башку от «механика» Кудрявого. А с трапа уже валил в силах тяжких обещанный «сюрприз» Гоблина, и это действительно был всем сюрпризам сюрприз.  
В Южно-Африканской Республике есть одна организация, о которой мало кто знает – кроме, может быть, особо любознательных да еще тех, кому оно положено по службе. Называется она «Армия буров» и является, по сути, маленькой, хорошо подготовленной армией белых людей с ультраправыми убеждениями, люто ненавидящих негров. Гоблин не зря говорил про «бесплатно». Узнав о том, что где-то за океаном черномазые беспредельщики собираются наложить свои нечистые лапы на груз алмазов из Кимберли, белые люди из «Армии буров» с воинственными песнями загрузили Гоблину в зафрахтованный «Боинг» команду натурального африканерского спецназа. «Боинг BBJ3» не самый большой самолет, но три десятка бойцов туда поместились. В ангаре развернулось натуральное сражение.  
В сражении был момент, когда, невзирая на численный перевес, атака африканерского ополчения едва не захлебнулась. Костоглод впал в боевое безумие и пошел в рукопашную, увлекая наров за собой. А в рукопашной, как и говорила Шепот, этот парень один стоил взвода. Все могло бы обернуться весьма печально, однако повторилась история Давида и Голиафа: Ворон, моментально поняв, что в ближний бой с этим Терминатором ему соваться не с руки, метнул нож. Тот самый зарукавничек, подаренный покойным сержантом, аккуратно вошел Тимоти Боунзу в правую глазницу и положил конец трижды бесполезной жизни Костоглода. После чего оставшихся в живых наров добили оставшиеся в живых буры. Гоблин, этот омерзительный циник, прозвал сие действо «битвой пидарасов с гомосеками» – имея в виду, разумеется, не сексуальную, но социальную ориентацию участников. Да уж, додуматься до того, чтобы «за идею» стравить белых нацистов с черными вудуистами – в этом весь Гоблин.  
Из почти двух десятков наров, пошедших на дело, уцелел лишь один. В бою Могаба проявил чудеса храбрости. Но, поняв, что дело швах, явил еще одно – чудо благоразумия. Поливая от бедра из М4, с пулей под правой лопаткой и еще одной в левой ноге, Могабе удалось прорваться к машинам. То ли Дщерь Ночи была благосклонна к своему лучшему воину, то ли спрингфилдскому спецназу было уже не до него, но Могаба легко оторвался от слабенькой полицейской погони и рванул по хайвею в Чикаголенд. Наверное, он мог бы лечь там на дно, воспользоваться одним из многочисленных убежищ, найти себе подпольного лекаря и зализать раны. Вместо этого Могаба двинул прямиком в пригородный таунхауз, где с комфортом и в безопасности разместился гаитянский старец Нарайян.  
Уютный с виду домик внутри был отделан по вкусу воинов Кины. Стальные жалюзи на окнах скрыты под веселенькими занавесками. В потайной кладовой собран неплохой арсенал. По соседству со спальней, где поселился святой старец – алтарь для жертвоприношений. Могаба метнулся по комнатам, выкликая имя пророка. Никого. Пусто. Хотя нет, не совсем пусто: на святом алтаре, на каменной плите, впитавшей кровь множества жертв (в том числе и человеческих, ибо такова воля Кины), лежала обглоданная куриная ножка. Шатаясь от усталости, шока и потери крови, Могаба вышел в гостиную. Здесь его ждало еще одно потрясение: на большом стенном зеркале черным маркером кто-то нарисовал веселый смайлик в шляпе. Под ним была размашистая приписка: «Black Company has you, motherfucker.»  
– ААА!!! – взревел Могаба. Автомат в его руке выплюнул длинный веер свинца, превращая издевательское послание в кучу битого стекла. Наконец затвор лязгнул вхолостую – кончились патроны. Могаба оперся плечом о дверной косяк, достал телефон и нажал кнопку вызова.  
– Это была ловушка, – хрипло сказал он в трубку. – Ты была права, Соул. Черный Отряд поимел нас.  
В трубке долго молчали. Потом страшный, мертвый голос Соул Кэтчер произнес:  
– Оставайся на месте. Жди нас.  
– Внимание! – проревел за окнами мегафон. – Полиция штата! Дом окружен! Сопротивление бесполезно! Приказываю немедленно сложить оружие и выйти с поднятыми руками!  
– У меня дела, женщина, – сказал Могаба в трубку. И дал отбой.  
Он отказался сдаться и вступил в перестрелку с осаждавшими. Агенты ФБР и полицейские штата, окружившие дом, пытались заставить его выйти, стреляя в окна дымовыми гранатами, однако в арсенале Могабы нашлась защитная маска. Тогда осаждавшие запустили несколько ракет, которые вызвали пожар и взрыв кладовой с боеприпасами. Однако и после этого Могаба некоторое время продолжал стрелять из горящего дома в агентов, пока не сгорел заживо.

 

С этим фортелем, насчет прощальной записки, Одноглазый очень сильно рисковал. Очень. В первую очередь потому, что, когда он, раздуваясь от гордости, сообщил мне этакую хохму, я его чуть не пристрелил. А когда я порадовал его известием, что Душелову и Янне удалось скрыться, и они теперь знают, кому обязаны своим разгромом, он едва не застрелился сам. К счастью, рядом с нами оказалась Шепот, умеющая даже из плохих новостей извлекать пользу, и она резонно заметила:  
– Зато теперь мы точно знаем, где ждать этих двоих. И будь уверен, Костоправ, их там встретят.  
Она была права. Два дня спустя Соул Кэтчер и Доминика Янну накрыл спецназ, когда они попытались пробиться в федеральный госпиталь Сиэттла, где содержалась Леди. В жестокой перестрелке Янна был убит. К изумлению экспертов, убит он был подписанной лично на него пулей.  
Душелова бойцы SWAT взяли живой, и такую же именную пулю позже вынули из надетого на Соул легкого бронежилета. Она дала исчерпывающие показания по делу – вероятно, в надежде на снисхождение суда. Что ж, суд и впрямь проявил снисхождение, назначив ей всего один пожизненный срок вместо трех с половиной, как изначально требовал государственный обвинитель. Не в последнюю очередь свою роль в необычной мягкости приговора сыграло медицинское заключение, гласящее, что Вера Сен-Жак не только нуждается в психиатрическом лечении, но еще и беременна.  
...В те дни Черный Отряд хоронил своих павших.  
Ильмо и Сайлента погребли без нас. Только три месяца спустя мы сошлись на кладбище Дуглас, воздать последние почести павшим братьям.  
С низкого серого неба на ярко-зеленую искусственную траву сыпался мелкий снег. С двух гранитных надгробий на нас смотрели фотографии Ильмо и Молчуна. Эта традиция всегда казалась мне нелепой, но все-таки я принес цветы. Мы все пришли с цветами. Белыми и желтыми, алыми и черными.  
Наверное, я должен был что-то сказать. Но говорить было нечего. Все долги закрыты, все сделки исполнены. Наши враги мертвы, и я уверен, Молчун и Ильмо прекрасно знают об этом. Может, они впрямь смотрят на нас с небес и ухмыляются, выставив большие пальцы. Черный Отряд победил. Павших Ангелов больше не существовало. Доминик Янна и его шайка стерты с лица земли.  
– Пойдем, – Леди тихонько потянула меня прочь. Я взял ее под руку, помогая идти. Левой рукой она тяжело опиралась на костыль-«канадку». Конечно, ее походка была теперь далека от былого летящего совершенства, но какая разница? Полностью оправданная, леди Доротея Сен-Жак была на свободе.  
Растянувшись прерывистой цепочкой, мы неспешно брели к воротам кладбища. Я и Леди. Джорни в черном кардигане и Ворон в черном долгополом пальто. Сдружившиеся Перо и Микаэлла Уиспер – я так и не понял, за что ее прозвали «Шепот». Голосок у нее ого-го, особенно когда Шелли злится, а случается это частенько. Наши новые сотрудники и друзья, Ведьмак и Масло, заработавшие по паре очередных героических шрамов.  
И Душечка. Душечка в толстом пуховике и надвинутом на лицо капюшоне. В больших солнечных очках, хотя на дворе зима. Прихрамывающая одинокая Душечка.  
Каждый из нас в свой черед пытался поговорить с Тоней. Подбодрить, утешить, сказать о том, что жизнь не кончена и всякое горе когда-нибудь избывается. Да, печаль по утерянным остается с нами всегда, но боль – боль уходит. Утекает по капле, очищая душу. Тоня молчала или отвечала на языке жестов. Наибольших успехов добилась Леди, но итог бесед с Тоней был один – Душечка уходила из Черного Отряда. Ей больше не хотелось иметь с нами ничего общего.  
Я ее понимал. Ведь мы с Леди тоже уходили. Своей собственной дорогой, одной на двоих. Ничто не вечно, и для корпорации «Блэк Компани» настало время сменить владельца. Теперь делами станут заправлять Ворон или Уиспер. Они справятся. Я научил их всему, что знал сам. Наше драное черное знамя будет по-прежнему лихо развеваться на ветру.  
Жаль, что я этого больше не увижу.  
Но у меня всегда остаются мои воспоминания и файлы Анналов.


End file.
